Love among celebrities
by lil hunnie gurl
Summary: This is the same story as Love between Rock Stars and Models. Finally a new chapter with Mimi and the others. I'm done uploading the old chapt. Here is the new one! Chapter 13 up!
1. Default Chapter

Sorry every one…. I know you must have all been surprised why did story suddenly disappear, right? Well… I'll explain in more detailed at the bottom of this chapter. I'm gonna repost the rest slowly too. I did some corrections and Izumi is less immature now!

* * *

" IZUMI-CHAN! HIKARI-CHAN! "Screamed a super hyper purple haired girl running through the school hallway toward two pretty girls.

" Hai... Miyako-san? " They both replied at the same time, sweat dropping.

Miyako retook her breath. She looked at the girls with sparkles in her eyes. " Oh my god! You just can't believe this! Girls, we're gonna have a new member in our team XD"

Hikari looked at Miyako in confusion " What? What do you mean by new member?"

" My cousin! My cousin is gonna move in Tokyo from New York! She's going to join you girls and become a teenage top model"

" Umm... You sure about that? You're already going all crazy with just designing clothes for just the two of us AND going to school..."

"NOOoo! I think that's a good idea!" shouted Izumi anxiously.

" Yea! That's the spirit Izumi! Don't worry about me. With my cousin's beauty, no matter what clothes I design, she'll look gorgeous. Oh! By the way, I forgot to tell you girls, Lone Wolves are having a concert tonight. I have some extra tickets for you girls" Miyako handed two concerts tickets to Hikari and Izumi. The two girls stared at the tickets and when they lift up their heads, Miyako was already gone.

"YAY! I get to see Kouji-kun perform tonight! Kouji-kun! What should I wear tonight!"

" Izumi... calm down... Don't forget that you shouldn't put too flashy clothes... We're top models... Remember last time people recognized us! We ran for half an hour to get away from them..."

" Hikari-chan… but... but... aren't you excited that you're going to see Takeru perform!"

Hikari blushed. She turned away from Izumi's sight and whispered "Takeru..." She blushes even more.

"SEEE! You're blushing! You love Takeru eh?"

"Waaa? I, I'm not! And I don't love him... How can I love someone who doesn't even know me... I... just met him once... He probably doesn't remember me..."

Izumi much more calmed down than before, put up a little devilish face of hers " Hehe... want me to ask Kouji to introduce you to him?"

" Waaa! noo... Izumi! I'll look like an idiot. Don't! Just don't! " She dashes into the classroom avoiding any other comments from her friend.

The young model took her cell phone " Kouji-kun! Help me with something, won't you?"

The other voice on the phone replied coldly "What?"

"I want you to take the Girly Girl magazine on page 7 and MAKE SURE that Takeru sees it"

"What! What in the world do you want me to do with a "girl" magazine!"

"Just do as I told you to. Make sure Takeru sees it. Give me a call after that so you can tell me if he recognizes the girl in the picture or not. If you don't, I'll beat the crap out of you!" Izumi hung up on Kouji before he can refuse. Leaving Kouji speechless and confused on the school roof. (They go to different schools )

* * *

In the mean time, a beautiful chestnut haired girl stood in the airport. "Wow I'm in Tokyo... Where's Miyako?'"

" MIMI-CHAN! "

" Ah! Miyako-chan!" The purpled haired girl jumped into the chestnut haired girl's arm.

" Mimi, take your luggage and we're heading to your new house. "

" Hai " Mimi took her luggage and went into the limousine. On they're way Miyako was showing her a few malls for some shopping.

" Oh! And before I forget, I want you to be prepared for 8pm tonight. I'm going to introduce you my two good friends who's also my models. We're also going to the Lone Wolves concert. "

Mimi stared at Miyako with a 'What in the world is Lone Wolves'.

" Haha! Don't worry. Lone Wolves are the most popular band in Japan. A band with 4 hot guys!"

They finally arrived at Mimi's new house. It was a very cute pink house. Not too big and not too small for one little girl to live alone. _Wow It's... pink..._ Miyako left Mimi there to unpack her stuff. _Hm... I'm bored... There's still soooo much time before eight o'clock... and... I guess I'll only need an hour or two to prepare myself... Guess I'll go explore around the area. _ Mimi changed into an orange sun dress and wore a pair of sunglasses and head out of the house. She walked around the neighbourhood. She then stopped, facing a little kitty.

"Kawaii! Soooo cute lito kitty Come ova here " She cat started to run away as Mimi started chasing after it... ' "Naoo stop running!" And...

BANG!

"Owww... That hurts..." Mimi opened her eyes and found herself on top of a very handsome dude with deep blue eyes. She just couldn't stop staring at those eyes. She felt as if she was drowning in a blue ocean. She was so dazed off that she didn't hear a voice shouting at her.

"HELLO!"

"Huh?" Mimi finally came back to reality.

"Miss... you might not be very heavy but you're on top of me... which means that I can't move right now and I can't stay on forever like that being you're carpet"

"WAAA! Sooo sorry!" Mimi blushed and jumped off the young man. She helped him up and felt a lot of stares looking their ways. She turned around and saw a HUGE crowd of girls around them screaming the name Yamato Ishida. "Ehh... hai? What's going on here...? What? Yamato what?"

"Damn!" Mimi looked at the young man with a confused look on her face. " My sunglasses fell off --' Guess we have no other choice but run."

"Run? Eh... We?"

"Yes, we... don't just stand there!" He grabbed Mimi's hand and they started running as the noisy crowd of girls chased after them. They ran and they ran until Yamato found a little dark crack barely big enough to fit two people in. While he shoved Mimi in the crack, her sunglasses fell down and then, he squeezed himself against her to fit in.

Doki Doki Mimi's heart was beating very fast. She felt as if her heart was going to jump out. _Waaa... I... I'm against his chest!_' Just of that thought, it made Mimi blush even more. They waited until the crowd of girl passes by them being coming out of it.

"Ouf! Sorry for making you run with..." He suddenly became speechless and his eyes widen at the beauty of the girl standing in front of him. Mimi not realizing the stare of him and looked at her watch.

"Six o'clock." She said softly. "NANI! SIX O'CLOCK! I only have two hours to go back and prepare! OMG" Mimi just ran off leaving a speechless Yamato there.

* * *

A brown haired man was standing behind a tree staring at a red haired girl. 'Oh boi She's sooo gorgeous. Maybe I should go talk to her since she's alone...' As he was about to leave his hiding place, he back off. 'Nah... She'll think I'm too random... popping out of nowhere like that... Argh... your so useless Taichi! Come on! You're the man... don't be a chicken now... GO!' He jumped out and... 'Ah! Where did she go! Damn! I was soo close!' Taichi walked away cursing himself for being such an idiot. 'Damn you Taichi... whatever! I should just head back... the concert is going to start soon anyways.' As he was still murdering some stupid things, he got stopped by a sweet voice.

"Um... excuse... Can I... can I please have an autograph Mr Yagami."

'Geez... won't they stop bugging me... I'm seriously in no mood right now.' Taichi turned around and was about to chase the girl off when he saw, in front of him, a beautiful red haired girl. " Sora Takenouchi..."

Sora blushes. " Ah? I didn't know you would actually know my name..." She turns around a little bit trying to cover her red face.

"How in the world can I not know such a beautiful top model's name? It's my pleasure to see you here. Here, I'm gonna give you my autograph." Taichi signed his name with on a piece of paper. _Great! God I love you! But... it IS quite stupid of me for letting a girl make the first steps_ He handed the girl the paper. When he was about to ask her for her phone number, Sora's cell phone rang. 'Damn! Great huh? Stupid phone --' just in the stupid right time!' Sora excused herself and answered the phone call. She sounded quite disappointed and hangs up.

"Gomen Mr. Yagami..." Taichi cut her off.

"Just call me Taichi"

"Hai, Taichi. I'm sorry but I have to go now... I'm really glad that I actually saw you today. I hope I can see you another time. Goodbye."

"Goodbye..." Sora ran off in the opposite direction. Leaving Taichi still cursing himself. _Damn you! You just let her off again! You baka!_

_

* * *

_

'Great! Now that I manage to buy that stupid girl magazine, how do you want me to make Takeru notice it? Argh! Damn you Izumi!' Kouji was holding the Girly Girl magazine flipped on page 7. In the mean time, Takeru passed by and saw Kouji walking in circle muttering something and holding something in his hand.

"Kouji!"

"WAAA!" Kouji jumped and stared at Takeru in shock. "Don't you e-v-e-r scares me like that again or I'll murder you!" Takeru stared at him surprised sweat dropped He fake smiled and thought to himself 'Gee... What's wrong with him! I just called him...'

"Um... Kouji... I was just wondering what you were doing here talking to yourself."

"Ehh..." Kouji looked away and felt quite embarrassed '''' Takeru grabbed Kouji's magazine.

"What do you have here buddy?" Takeru looked at the image of the opened magazine and widened his look. "That girl..."

"Hmm! You know her?"

"Yea... well... no... well... kinda. I met her once. She didn't even tell me her name. sigh I never knew she was a model."

"Her name is Hikari Yagami. She goes to Odaiba High."

Takeru looks at Kouji in surprise. "You know her! How do you know her! Or are you just a fan of hers that knows everything about her?" Kouji put an angry look on his face.

"Of course not! She's my friend's friend! I'm the one who's supposed to ask you how you knew her!"

Takeru thought for a moment and sweat dropped "True, true. You don't look like that type of guy. I don't know... but I met her in a park. It was like...

_flash back (Takeru is imagining what happened back then and telling the story in the same time)_

_I was taking a walk in the park since we had thirty minutes of break and I didn't know what to do. As, I was walking a kid suddenly grabbed my shirt with teary eyes. I asked him what's wrong and all he could say was "Please help the sister... sniff sniff" I didn't know if I should go since there was only 5 minutes of break left and I needed to hurry back to the studio for the record. So I just told the lil kid if he can find another brother to help him._

_"Nao! sniff... Please help the big sister."_

_"Listen kid... I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry... and I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble if I don't get there in time."_

_The kid just started to cry louder. I didn't know what to do_

_"Fine fine... I'll go with you ' just stop crying or people will think that I'm bullying you."_

_I just let the kid drag me to wherever he wanted to go. When he finally stopped..._

_"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Stop!"_

_Standing right in front of me, was this gorgeous chick. I don't know why but she just have something that attracts me to her and I just CAN'T take my eyes of her. Somehow, I saw tons of pretty girls all over the world but she is like THE girl. _

_"You little bitch! Weren't you super brave a while ago when we were after the kid! Why are backing off now Why are you being such a nice little girl. Even the kid ran off leaving you this shit!" The big ugly guy was approaching her more and more. All she did was trying to walk back. She was against a tree without even noticing it._

_"Now... I'm sure we can have a lito fun together, you and me. Hehe... you're really cute in that tank top of yours." The big guy just started to approach her more and more as she was just screaming stop in teary eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore so I just went to stand between them and punched the stupid pervert. He just jumped off me, and knocked my hat on the ground. I give him one last hit and he passed out. I wasn't expecting much from her but she just suddenly jumped in my arms when I turned around to see if she was alright. She started to cry a lot._

_"Now, now... don't cry. It's alright. The big meanie is gone now."_

_I don't know why but she just suddenly jumped off me and just stared at my face. I think she was blushing really hard... since even I noticed her cheeks getting redder and redder. I was going to ask her name but she didn't give me the time. She just ran off like that._

_ End of flash back _

"Hey guys!" Kouji and Takeru just turned around and saw a hyper blond guy popping out of nowhere.

"Sup Yamato."

"Hey bro! You sure look happy! Something happened?"

"Haha Today, I met this chick, and she is soo damn hot. I just can't get rid of her off my mind."

"Geez... What's wrong between you brothers? You two sound like your both in need of a girl and kept on talking about chicks as if they were the Venus in your dreams."

Yamato and Takeru just stared at him laughing and said in the same time "Don't talk when you have this blond girl after you!"

"No. It's looks like she's after him but HE'S the one after her." A brown haired dude came into the backstage to join the rest of the band.

"Hey Taichi!" They all greeted him.

* * *

A pretty girl looked at herself in the mirror. She just did her hair. She died them pink, striped with red stripes and added a few stars for the final touch. She looked at the time and she has exactly twenty minutes to choose some clothes to wear before Miyako comes to pick her up. She took a pair of tight white pants, a pair of pink sandals with sparkles on them and a pink tank top. She got dressed, put on a pair of big round earring and a silver bracelet. She has ten minutes left. She just sat down on her bed and started to think about the guy she met today.

'He sure is one of those super hot guys. Damn I can't believe I ran off like that... What was his name again... something likes Tamago? noo... that's egg... Yamago? Yama... Yamato! Yea... I think that's his name if I remember well... sigh I hope I can see him again... He has such a nice body... I felt it... And I touch..." With this thought, Mimi blushes so much like she never did.

Ding, dong

"OH! There's my lift!"

* * *


	2. chapter 2

Hello!

If possible, I will try to repost every chapter as soon as possible. I'll try my best to post one chapter a day until I start writing a new one. I'll also correct some mistake while I'm at it.

* * *

Miyako came to pick Mimi up. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a grey t-shirt too big for her size and with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. She put the bottom right side of the t-shirt rolled in her shorts leaving the other side dangling out. For the final touch, she woke a cap. She had her hair down. She didn't have her glasses on so it made her look like a tom-boy wanna be. The way she dresses, gave guys the feeling that they want to possess her. Well, just what you expect in a designer. They got in the pink limousine. Mimi was quite surprised when she saw that.

"Miyako! How come it's pink! It's sooo cool!"

"Just for you! I knew you would like it pink!"

They finally arrived at the concert. Miyako dragged Mimi to a little corner where stood two girls. The blond girl was wearing a pair of purple sunglasses with a white open-backed camisole. She also wore a baby purple mini skirt with a pair of baby blue puma running shoes. The other brown haired girl simply wore a pink dress. She wore a pair of flip flops with a big pink flower on each of them. She also wore an orange pair of sunglasses.

"Miyako! You're late!" exclaimed the blond haired girl.

"Sorry! I went to pick up my cousin first." Miyako pulled Mimi closer to her "Girls, I want to introduce you Mimi Tachikawa, my cousin, and also your soon to be new friend as a young model." Mimi felt a little bit embarrassed. She never really liked being introduced to people.

"Hi... ' I'm Mimi Tachikawa. It's a pleasure to meet your girls."

" I'm Izumi Orimoto! If you need any help, you can always count on me!"

"I'm Hikari Yagami. It's really nice to meet you Mimi."

"Ne ne..." Izumi approached Mimi with eyes that shine more than a diamond.

"Hai?" sweat drop

"What product do you use to have such fair skin?"

"Nivea." Mimi answered simply.

"Heh? I use that too… but it doesn't seem to have the same effect as you." Izumi said while checking her own skin compared to Mimi's.

"Let's get going already! We can't stay in the same place for too long or else people will start noticing you girls." Miyako said. She dragged Izumi with her while the young lady was still wondering why her skin isn't as soft as Mimi's.

"Let's go Mimi. Don't mind Izumi. She's a very straight-forward girl, so she always says stuff without thinking first."

"I know! I kind of realized. She seems very nice and so are you. Alright! Let's go!" Mimi cheerfully joined Miyako and Izumi with Hikari.

* * *

Yamato just stood against the wall wondering about the girl he met this morning. He just never met a girl with such a cute and innocent look on her face. When he thought about the time she exclaimed to herself that she's late, he couldn't stop but giggle on his own. 'She's hilarious. Wonder if I'll ever see her again. Somehow... she doesn't seem like she knows who I am."

"Matt? Why are you smiling on your own like that bro?"

"Sup TK! Nothing much... just thinking about a girl."

"Woo! What do I hear here! Yamato Ishida thinking about a chick! That sure surprises me! She gotta have something special huh!"

"Hey! Don't talk about me when you're not any better! I heard from Kouji! He said you're after a certain teenage top model. I never knew you would be serious for a girl!"

Takeru blushes a little. "What do you mean by that! What are you talking about me being serious? How do you know?"

"It's obvious no?" Yamato had a little evil smile on his face. "Normally, if you aren't serious, you would just go and give flowers to a girl and there she goes all yours. But now, you're not doing anything. What are you doing? Waiting to meet her again? haha"

Takeru blushes even more. He became speechless. There was a silent moment between the two bothers when...

"HIIII! What's up for you guys being so quiet! The concert is about to start. Kouji wants me to tell you guys to get ready."

"Taii! Are you after anyone right now?" Yamato asked.

"Do you even need to ask Matt? Everybody knows Tai is after Sora Takenouchi." Taichi put on a fake smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! Sora Takenouchi is one of the most well-known models right now? Wow, Tai, you sure are aiming high this time."

"What do you mean by this time! I'm very serious about her you know... ever since I saw her; I just knew we were made for each other." Tai looked very emotional when he said that. It made both Takeru and Yamato to sweat drop.

Takeru looked at and asked all innocently "You got her now?"

"..." Taichi looked away with a depressing look. "... I... well I'm too nervous to ask her out."

"WHATT!" The two brothers shouted in the same time.

"You gotta me kidding me!" Yamato laughed very hard. "Taichi the women killer is too nervous to go after a girl!"

Tai blushes sooooo much. Takeru was laughing a lot too but to be nice, he just tried to restrain his smile.

"BAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kouji popped out of nowhere shouting at the boys. "I told you to get ready! The concert is about to start!"

"Geez… Kouji, We can just make the concert start five minutes later. It won't kill."

"Tai... you shouldn't say that." Yamato approaches Kouji. "Don't you know that a certain Izumi-chan is probably waiting out there to see Kouji-kun."

"Ehh... guys..." Takeru sweat dropped. He notices the angry expression on Kouji's face.

"Shut up! That's not it." Kouji just blushes not knowing what to say.

Takeru looks at Kouji and pity him since he kind of received the same fate as him today. They both got laugh by the others for some girls. So did Tai but he doesn't seem to understand that '. "Guys... stop laughing at Kouji... Kouji, who is that Izumi? How did you meet her?"

Everybody stared at Kouji as if they were little kids who wanted to listen to a story.

"Ahem... well... There's nothing to say... Don't you guys dare talk about us as if we were lovers. I don't like her... she's... she's just my friend..."

"OH! Really! You sure it's just a friend?" Yamato and Tai said together with a very not angelic smile.

"Guys! I said stop it. Kouji... ok let's say that Izumi IS really just a friend. But, how did you meet her?"

"Well... I met her for a long time now... Her name is Izumi Orimoto."

"Orimoto! Did you just say Izumi Orimoto!" Tai shouted.

Yamato looks at Taichi _with a what the hell_ look " What's wrong with her name!"

"Izumi Orimoto is one of the best models in Japan. The most popular are Sora Takenouchi, Izumi Orimoto and my sister Hikari Yagami." Takeru's eyes widened as he heard the last thing Taichi said.

"Did you just say that Hikari Yagami is your sister?"

"Well yeah! Didn't you know? Taichi Yagami... Hikari Yagami...? What's wrong TK?" Kouji just stares at Takeru with a little smile on his face.

"Oh nothing... nothing much." Takeru tried to look away. _sigh I didn't expect that that girl at the park is Tai's sister... Damn! I should have known when Kouji told me about her name... Hikari Yagami... Now I know how I can find her... I really DO want to see her again._

"Hey Kouji... are you going to tell us about your story of how you met that Izumi?" Taichi asked with his puppy eyes. "Tell us! I want to know."

"Fine... well like I said... I met her long time ago when she wasn't a model yet and I wasn't part of the Lone Wolves yet. I think it was like three years ago...

_ Flash back _

_I was still in elementary school. My mom made me change school for my last year in elementary school because I kinda caused trouble at my previous school. I beat up a guy who kept on pissing me off. I changed to this school where Izumi Orimoto went. Somehow, a girl from my previous school changed to this school too. When she saw me, she got so scared that she ran away. She started to tell her friends about me being violent and everything. Everybody was scared of me so I didn't make any friends. Not that I care but what ever. I don't need friends. _

_One day, we had a new classmate in our class. She was Izumi Orimoto. She wasn't new but she just missed school because she was on vacation and couldn't make it back on time for the beginning of school days. During the last class before lunch time, the teacher gave us a team project to do. Obviously, nobody wanted to be with me. Except... Izumi Orimoto._

_"Hey you! I'm Orimoto Izumi. How are you doing? Do you wanna work with me?" She asked with a big smile. I was just shocked that she actually came to talk to me._

_Her other friends started saying "Izumi-chan... don't... that guy is dangerous. He beat up a guy very badly in his previous school..."_

_"I know! You don't have to tell me. Who cares if he did? I don't care. I want towork with him. I love guys with bandanas. It looks so cool."_

_"Don't be stupid you innocent girl! Don't talk to me as if you were really close to me!" I shouted._

_"Stop being so mean! I told you I want to work with you." She just smiled at me with one of those sweetest smiles. I couldn't help but blush. _

_"Fine! Whatever..."_

_"Yeah! Now that you said it, you can't refuse anymore!" She smiled again and stuck her desk against mine. From that day, she followed me everywhere and had lunch with me everyday. Even though we went to different high school... she stills sticks at me like a pot of glue…_

_ End of flash back_

_

* * *

_

"Are they going to start yet! We've been waiting for half an hour already!" Izumi complained. Mimi looked at Izumi and giggled a little bit. She reminded her of the old princess Mimi. The time where she used to be very impatient.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentleman especially ladies, here I present you... LONE WOLVES!" The crowd started to scream as the Lone Wolves appeared on stage.

"Look Mimi! The guy at the drums is Kouji! He's my crush!" Izumi told Mimi. Mimi examined the guy.

"He is pretty good looking! If he's not into you, than he must be blind!"

Hikari hold her hands tight against her chest staring at a certain Takeru at the key board.

"YEAAA!" screamed Miyako all hyper active.

"Oh my god... it's him... the guy from this morning..." Mimi just couldn't take her eyes off the lead singer of the band.

A little bit farther behind Mimi and the others, stood a red haired girl with a yellow sun dress and a big hat covering her face. "Taichi... so cool..." she whispered...

_The intense darkness is the beautiful sleeping_

_Butterfly._

_Do you even know you're in the deep blue sky?_

_The fragile world is like building blocks;_

_It wants to fly away._

_For the one who had only one wish_

_And loved it..._

_The dice were thrown._

_"Paradise" rises from the future._

_You and I unite in the far away dream,_

_And we'll get across this blood red river._

_If I can return all of your tears back to the sea,_

_Will the sins and pain be forgotten too?_

_Warmth was given to a lonely wing_

_By that precious kiss._

_For the one who had only one promise,_

_And kept it..._

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty._

_With that, bloomed a fickle angel._

_If, someday, love that's far away is found,_

_Then paradise will be given to you._

_In search of true light,_

_We live innocently._

_For the only one who now believed,_

_And love it..._

_The dice were thrown._

_"Paradise" rises from the future._

_You and I unite in the far away dream,_

_And we'll get across this blood red river._

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty._

_With that bloomed a fickle angel._

_If, someday, love that's far away is found,_

_Then paradise will be given to you._

_(Groove Adventure Rave translated opening song "Butterfly Kiss")_

"Yeaaa! Scream louder everybody!" Taichi yelled. The crowd just suddenly screamed louder as demanded Taichi.

"Everyone, thanks for coming today! Hope you enjoyed!" Yamato said his last sentence before the Lone Wolves leave the stage.

"Girls?"

"Hai Miyako?" All the girls looked at her with a question mark on their faces.

"Hehe... Why don't we..."

"Yea... Why don't we...?" Asked Izumi. Mimi and Hikari stared at the two girls who looked like they could read each other's mind.

"Why don't we sneak in the back stage?" Miyako said with sparkling eyes.

An image of Yamato stuck with her in the little crack earlier today just flashes in her head. Tons of questions were running through her mind... _If I see him, what do I say? Will he recognize me or will he just pretend that he doesn't know me... My hair is pink now... not brown... what I do! He won't recognize me... will he!_ Almost the same questions were running into Hikari's mind.

Miyako stared at Mimi and Hikari and wondered what was wrong with them. She was sure that everybody would agree with the idea. "I don't care anymore! Lot's of girls are trying to get in the backstage! If we don't hurry, we'll miss our chance!"

"Come one girls! It's going to be fun." Miyako grabbed Mimi and Izumi grabbed Hikari to drag the poor nervous girls near the backstage door. "Oh no! There are two big guys checking the door this time... how can we sneak in!"

"Then why don't we just go back. I'm still not finish unpacking my stuff."

"I agree with Mimi. I have to feed my cat. Nobody's home."

"Don't try to ruin to fun girls. The perfect way to get in is... your faces girls." They all went to see the big men at the door. The big men both looked at the little group of girls standing in front of them. "Hi! Sir... Can you please let me and my girls pass?" Just when Miyako asked her question, Mimi lifted up her head showing her gorgeous face, Izumi took her sunglasses off to show her pretty face and Hikari also took off her sunglasses to show her cute face. The men just stared at the prettiness of the girls standing in front of them, and just stood there speechless. Mimi and the others just made their way passing between the big guys. They were followed by a red haired girl. When the guards regained consciousness, they thought they daydreamed about seeing beautiful angels.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	3. chapter 3

Just to tell "mimatofan" who reviewed, I did NOT choose to take away this story. It's wasn't as if I wanted to. did it and I'm not very happy about it either. I renamed it because it would be shorter and easier for me to say and type. I didn't change anything in that story except the fact that I made Izumi more mature since it was annoying people how immature she was. I even took the care to correct some grammar mistakes and also some mistyping mistake that I have accidentally done.

* * *

"Man! I'm tired and I'm thirsty!" Taichi complained. "Can anybody go get me a drink!" Kouji glared at Taichi with a "who do you think you are" look. Yamato got up and head to the door. "Awww! Matt is my good friend after all."

"In your dreams pal. You're just so annoying and can't give me any peace. I'm going into another room and have a nap." Yamato got out of the room leaving Taichi complaining about some friend he have. He just turned his look to Takeru the easiest guy to manipulate in the room. Takeru noticed that puppy face of Taichi and sweat dropped. _I better get out of here before he gets me._

"I think I need to go to toilet..." Takeru just ran off like his brother.

"Geez! They're so mean..." Taichi now turns his look to the last and coldest guy of the band.

"Don't even think about it you lazy bug. You want a drink! Go get your own."

"Geez! Even Kouji-kun is so mean... fine... I get it! I'll just go get my own!" Now was Taichi's turn to leave the room leaving a single Kouji playing with his drumsticks.

* * *

"Waaaa! Now what do we do? It's like a maze over here! I wonder if anybody ever got lost here! Cuz now I'm lost for sure! I don't even know my way to go back anymore!"

"Miyako..." Hikari looked at the still very hyper active designer. "I thought you knew where you were going..."

"Nah! I just guessed all along!"

"What! How can you! I knew I should have been the one leading the way after all!" Izumi sighed.

"Hai. Next time I'll let you guess for sure. Now... there are four ways... One that leads in front of us, one to the right, one to the left and one that we just came from. We should separate ourselves."

Mimi looks at Miyako all depressed. 'She's gotta be kidding me...'

"Why not? Sounds fun to me." Izumi cheerfully said. "I choose right cuz I write with my right hand! I've always believed in those jynx."

Hikari looks at Izumi. _Oh brother... She's totally lost it…_ "I guess I'll take the left side.

"Great! Mimi, can you take the path we came from? Please!"

sigh "Sure... Whatever." The girls each took the way they choose and started to find what they are searching for. Izumi is trying to find Kouji and as for Miyako, it's anyone from the band. Hikari and Mimi are just trying to search the exit since they feel too embarrassed about the fact that they might meet the one their hearts desire.

* * *

_Where's Taichi..._ The red haired girl was trying to find her own way. She didn't bother to follow Miyako's group since she always thought of Miyako as an idiotic designer. She was walking so fast that she didn't realize someone running in front of her. He couldn't stop and bumped in her.

"Sorry miss... are you alright?" asked a young worker.

"Yes... I'm sorry since I was spacing out." The man looked carefully at her as she was trying to hide her face.

"I know you! You're Sora Takenouchi! Oh my Lord! I can't believe this. Can I have an autograph please!" He handed her a pen and a paper that he found out of nowhere. Sora looked at him surprised. 'Boi... Where did he have those from...?'

"Sure!" She signed the signer the paper. "Um... Can you help me out please? I'm trying to search for Taichi Yagami."

"Oh! I saw him awhile ago. He should be somewhere in the left side of this floor. Just turn left at the first four corners and then go straight until you find a little cactus plant and turn right. He should be around there."

"Ehh..." Sora felt confuse. "Yes... Thanks a lot..." She followed the directions of the man and finally found the little cactus after ten minutes. _Now... turn right and he should be around here... but... what should I do when I see him..._ Sora walked around. She still couldn't find Taichi. Suddenly, she felt somebody's hand on her shoulder.

"Miss? What are you doing here? Are you lost or something?" A voice behind her said. _That voice..._ She turned around and found herself face to face with a brown haired guy that she had been searching for all along with tons of junk food in his other hand. Taichi was so surprise to see Sora that he just couldn't move nor speak still having his hand on her shoulder. Both of them just stood in the hallway doing nothing and saying nothing. Until Taichi decided to break the silence and release Sora's shoulder from his hand.

"Hi... Sora... I remember we met this morning. I never thought I'll see you so fast again."

"Fast..." Sora looked at the ground a little disappointed. "You mean that you didn't really want to see me so fast again huh..."

"NOOOO!" Taichi shouted so loud that Sora got scared and stepped a few steps back. Everybody that was in the rooms of the area opened their door and take a peek. Taichi's face turned red and dropped all his food as he just grabbed the speechless Sora from where he came back from, the vending machines.

"Sorry to make you run. What I meant was that I didn't know that god would allow someone like me to see such a beautiful angel again." Sora blushes and tried to avoid Taichi's look. When Taichi was about to hug her...

DRING, dring

Sora's cell phone rang. She excuses herself and answered the phone call.

"Hello? ... Yes... ... I'm sorry. ... Yes... I'm coming back right away. Bye."

"I guess you'll have to go now..."

"Yea..."

"Can I have your phone number...? Um... You know... maybe I can just like call you whenever I can well... yea... for lunch or something like that..." _Damn you Taichi! You weren't like this before... You use to be the best at getting all those women falling for you... sigh_

Sora gave Taichi her cell number and just left with a big disappointed sigh. _When I finally found him, Jun just HAVE to call me..._

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell am I suppose to find him in a place like that!" A blond girl whinned. "We should have separated ourselves…" Izumi just ran around everywhere. She randomly opened some doors and marked the door with a purple pen. She drew a little heart on every door she passed by so she wouldn't pass by the same area again. She was just so used to open and close the doors since she found no interesting things in the other room, she doesn't even bother to look in the room anymore.

Kouji was just alone sitting in the quiet room with his drumsticks. He lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt so good relaxing in the room alone when suddenly he opened his eyes to some noises outside the room.

door opens Kouji just saw Izumi's face for the split second that the door opened.

"Izumi!" door closes

"Is it me or someone just called my name?" Izumi opened the door once again with her purple pen in the hand.

"..." They stared at each other.

"..." Izumi smiled to herself as Kouji just tried to back away a little farther from Izumi.

"Finally, I've found you! You know, I thought I was lost!" Izumi just ran toward Kouji and jumped on him. She was so glad that she didn't realize the trouble she was causing to Kouji with her purple pen...

"Izu... Izumi! Rawr! You... Careful! Let go! My face! Put it down!"

"Ah?" Izumi backed away from Kouji when she just suddenly busted out of laugh. "Wahahaha! Kouji! What happened to your face! It's all purple!"

Kouji didn't look quite too happy about it. "Oh really!" he said sarcastically. "Guess who is holding a purple pen in her hand?" The blond girl looked at her hand.

"Izumi?"

"Are you going to add something more to what you said earlier?"

"Ehh... Sorry?"

"And?"

"Well... if you expect me to go get you a wet towel and wipe it off, well... well..."

"Well? If you know, then why in the world are you still standing here for?" Kouji started to get a little pissed. You can see his veins popping out of his head.

"Listen... 1-Since I finally found you, I don't intend to leave you again." Kouji blushed when Izumi said that. "2-I don't have a clue where to get that stuff since it's a total maze here." Kouji nodded and crossed his arms waiting for the third thing Izumi is going to say. "And the last one, 3-This pen is a pen that I begged Miyako to let me buy... and..."

"And what again!"

"Since Miyako says that I'm too clumsy and blablabla, I begged her for an eternity to let me buy this..."

"I do NOT care what that women thinks! Just tell me hurry up and get to the point!"

"No matter how you wash your face, this pen will NOT come off within three days..."

Kouji just looked at Izumi with a killer's look. "I'm going to kill you..."

"No you're not! You're not allowed to!"

"And exactly why do you think I'm not allowed to...?"

"Because..." Izumi blushed a little. "You will feel lonely if I was dead…" She blushed even more. With what Izumi said, Kouji blushes and didn't dare to look at Izumi directly in the eyes. They both just stood there like statues.

* * *

Takeru walked around. He felt really bored and wondered where his brother went. He was still thinking about What Taichi said earlier about Hikari being Taichi's sister. _So she's the sister that Tai always talks about... man! Tai is very protective with her sister... I can't ask him to introduce Hikari to me. SIGH_ Takeru continued his little walk when he suddenly saw a girl sitting on the floor. He was wondering what she was doing there.

"Sorry... um... are you alright?" The little girl shook her head and said in a very little voice "No..." Just loud enough to let Takeru hear her.

"What happened?"

"I... I was just walking around and I suddenly slipped."

Takeru walked closer to her and tried to help her up. He grabbed her by her waist and when he manages to see her face, he was so surprised that he accidentally dropped her.

"Oww!"

"Ah! OH SHIT! I'm so sorry Hikari! Are you alright!" Takeru panicked to what he just did.

"How do you know my name!" Hikari turned around and found herself face to face with a blond guy. "Oh... it's you..."

"Yea... um... hi..."

"Hi..." Takeru just sat there next to her. "Hikari, what school do you go to?"

"Huh? Eh… Odaiba High." Takeru helped Hikari to get up.

"Can you walk?"

"Yea... a little..." Takeru lifted up Hikari and brought her to the exit. He put her down and looked at her in the eyes. Hikari blushed. She felt really nervous and grabbed her dress really hard. Takeru approached her and moved his face near her ear and whispered "Then I hope I'll see you soon." Hikari's face turned as red as a tomato when Takeru left her there alone.

"HIKARI!" She turned her head to see a very disappointed look on Miyako's face. "I give up! It's a total maze in there. I couldn't find anyone in the Lone Wolves and I found the exit so I just left. Did you meet anyone?"

"Eh? Um... No... I just left." Hikari lied.

"Oh! Then it's ok. Let's wait for the others."

* * *

Mimi was walking around for 30 minutes and still couldn't find the way out of here. She felt really tired and decided to open a door and hope there would be a chair so she can rest. She also hoped that there would me no one in the room of course. She went in a room all dark. She couldn't find the light. She did see an object that looked like a couch. 'Great! I get to have a couch instead of a chair.' She sat down. "Ughh.."

"..." Mimi looked around her. 'Did... did I just hear some noise or was it just my imagination? Hm... But this couch sure is not really comfortable.' Mimi started to bump on the couch causing some strange noises coming from under her.

"Ow! Ughh! No... stop..."

"Eh? What was that? Anybody here?" Mimi started to look from left to right.

"Yes! Under you goddamnit! MOVE!"

"Eh?" She looked under herself and found a man under her. She blushed and jumped up. "Waaaa! Sooo sorry! And by the way, you didn't have to be so rude... you can say excuse me or something like that... not scream over people's head..."

The man got up and started to shout "What if YOU were taking a nap and somebody as heavy as a cow just suddenly starts bumping on you like that!"

Mimi's face was still as red as it was when she blushed, but this time, she was just so angry at the guy. "Me! Heavy as a cow! I only weight 95lb ! I already said sorry to YOU !"

"Do you even know who I am! No girls ever dare to talk to me this way! Plus, you aren't even supposed to be here! I can call the security guards any time!"

"Yeah! Great! Call them! It's the perfect timing! I was just searching for the exit of this stupid place with stupid people like YOU!"

The light suddenly turned on. Mimi's eyes widened as she saw the man in front of her. She whispered "Yamato Ishida..." Yamato was also surprised to see the girl he met the other day in front of her.

"Umm... Is everything okay here? I heard a lot of shouting so I just came in and see what was going on." The janitor of this floor said.

"Yes, everything is fine. You can go back to your duties." Yamato said. He waited for the janitor to shut the door. He gave his attention back to Mimi. "Princess, I never thought it was you. Believe me, you being as heavy as a cow was a lie. You are as light as a feather and as beautiful as an angel. After we met earlier today, I wanted to see you really badly again. I can't believe I would see you here."

Mimi looked at him speechless. _What in the world is wrong with this guy? I thought he was really cool today... but now that I look at him, he just seems to be a guy just like the others. A while ago, he was being all mean... but now, all he does is sweet talks. Geez..._

"Did you come here to find me? You didn't seem to know who I was earlier today."

"You have TOTALLY misunderstood! I didn't come here to find a sweet talk guy like you! I only came here cuz my friend dragged me here. And now, will you please excuse me, I need to get out of this place, far away from you and find my friends!." Mimi headed to the door.

"Wait! Princess! Tell me you name! How can I find you again?"

"You do NOT need to find me! You don't need to know my name either since I don't plan on seeing someone as rude as you again!" Mimi slammed the door.

Yamato laughed alone in the little room. "So my little princess is pissed now huh... hehe... She's a funny one... I've never been so interesting in a girl before... Yep! You are the one, princess..."

* * *

Here ends chapter 3 Hope everybody reviews like I always asked. Thanks! 


	4. chapter 4

Hallo!

Nothing to say this time...

* * *

DRING! DRING! 

"Hmm...? Ah!" Mimi yawned and turned her alarm clock off. Today was her first day of school. She opened her locker and took out her new school uniform that Miyako bought for her. (They don't have the same high school uniform as in the episodes.) She took her baby purple pyjama off and wore a white shirt. She then buttoned it and wore her dark and pale blue checked skirt. It was about fourteen centimetres short from her knees. She then wore her long dark blue socks and put her tie made from the same material from her skirt. She opened her window and let the morning wind blew on her face making her brown hair fly behind. Mimi brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She wore a pair of long silver earrings. She went downstairs in her kitchen. She packed herself a lunch and she was ready to head to her new school. She grabbed her baby pink and white school bag and her lunch which she put into a little pink bag that matched with her school bag. She went out of the house and walked for twenty minutes. She arrived at her new school. She stood in front of the school gate. Then, she felt someone who touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw Izumi.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Izumi."

"Mimi, what happened to you last night? I remember that when you came out of the building, your face was as red as a strawberry! You looked mad but you also looked very happy..."

"Ehh! Nothing... I was just umm... very tired. I ran everywhere to search for the exit that's why."

"Ohh... Is that so...?"

"How about you! You were smiling to yourself all night! I heard that you actually know that Kouji guy from the band huh?"

Both of them laughed a little. "Oh! Mimi! Remember, today after school, there would be a photo session for your new debut as a top model. Remember or you know your cousin..."

"Haha... I will remember for sure. By the way, shouldn't we go in class now? I still don't know the area of the school yet."

Izumi smiled and ran into the school with Mimi. She brought her to the lockers to put down her books first. In the lockers, you see a sleepy Miyako and Hikari walking toward them.

"Ohayo!" The girls greeted Miyako and Hikari.

"Ohayo." They both replied.

In the halls, there were a group of girls talking about how great the concert of the Lone Wolves was. Miyako just came back to her senses hearing about the band Lone Wolves.

"Girls! BIG BIG news! Oh my god! I can't believe I totally forgot to tell you that!"

"What!" All the girls looked at Miyako in a confused look. Even the guys and the girls around them tried to listen to what this big mouth Miyako has to say.

"One of my friends in the media told me that! The Lone Wolves are changing school! Which means that the big news is that they are coming to OUR school!"

"WHAT!" Everybody started to gather around them. They were so into what Miyako just said that they totally ignored the beautiful angels standing in front of them.

"They are coming today! This means that we'll be able to have them IN our school! I tried to ask the principal to be their guide to show them around the school, but the stupid principal totally rejected my offer! He let Jun be their guide! I can't believe it! I'm just sure that Jun offered an autograph of that Sora Takenouchi to have this priority!" Miyako said angrily. She no longer has that sleepy face of hers anymore.

Mimi was a little shocked when she heard the name Sora Takenouchi. _That name... I heard it somewhere before. Damn! I just can't remember!_

"Takeru and Kouji will be in the same level as Hikari and Izumi. So they might have them in their class. Taichi and Yamato are a grade higher than Mimi and me. Mimi and I are also a grade higher than Kouji and Takeru which leaves us no one of the band. This is just soooo NOT fair! Jun might have them in her class! God is too unfair!" The crowd of students were muttering about the four hot guys. The school bell rang and nobody seemed to pay attention to it until teachers came and chased the students back into their classroom.

Mimi stepped into her new class and once the teacher finished presenting Mimi to her new classmates, every boy of the class started whispering to their friends about how pretty they found Mimi. Mimi took a sit next to the window behind Miyako. She started thinking about the sudden kiss that Yamato gave her two days ago. She blushed at the thought of it. She started to day dream without noticing it. She didn't even hear the teacher calling her name. When she came back to her senses, the teacher sent her outside of the classroom. _SIGH! First day of school and it ends up me standing outside._ As she was looking at the floor having nothing to do, she found a girl standing in front of her. She lifted up her head and stared into the eyes of a red haired girl who weren't wearing the same school uniform as Mimi. Her uniform was checked green skirt with a white shirt. _That girl... I've seen her before. Why can't I remember her?_

"You... You really look like someone I've met before. Is your name Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Eh? Who are you? How come you know my name? I don't even remember who you are." The girl looked angry. Mimi stared into her eyes and could read hatred into those eyes. The look she was giving to Mimi made her back away. She leaned against the wall where she was as far as she could be from the red haired girl.

"I can't believe you forgot about me. Don't you remember a red haired girl named Sora Takenouchi eight years ago in a little park in Tokyo?"

"Ehhh!" Mimi holds onto her skirt and slowly slipped down from the wall. She ends up sitting on the floor like a scared little animal. She tried to remember what happened when she was eight years old.

_- Flashback - _

_"Mimi! Your daddy sent a letter back to us from New York. He bought a house and wants us to move there with him. Isn't that great? You'll be able to stay with your daddy now." A young woman said to her daughter. The little girl just nodded and ran out of the house to go play in the park near her house. In the park, there was a little red haired girl in the sandbox. Mimi who was holding a pink little stuffed bunny went to play into the sand box too. _

_"Hi." She said in a little voice. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I'm eight years old."_

_"My name is Sora Takenouchi. It's nice to meet you. I'm nine years old." Sora answered. Mimi was wearing a yellow flowered dress as Sora simply wore a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Both of them played together and laughed a lot. About thirty minutes later, a few other kids came into the park. Sora suddenly blushed. Mimi looked at her confuse. She was wondering why Sora suddenly turned red like her pair of red sandals. A blond haired boy approached the two girls._

_"Hey Sora! Do you want to play Hide and seek with us?" Sora nodded happily. The boy then turned to face Mimi. "Hi! What's your name?"_

_"My name is Mimi Tachikawa."_

_"Well hi Mimi! My name is Michael. Do you want to play with us too?" Mimi smiled and nodded. All the kids started to play together happily. When they were all tired, thye rested for a while. Michael and some other boys went to drink water._

_"Mimi! Do you want to drink water with me?" Sora asked with another girl._

_"Sure! Let's go! I'm so thirsty!" The girls went to drink water. The boys weren't there anymore. When they were going to leave, they heard some familiar voice talking._

_"Hey Michael! You're so nice with that tomboy Sora! Don't tell me that you like her!"_

_"Yeah! She's so violent. Nobody wants to date a girl like that. I say that the new girl Mimi is much better. She's so cute."_

_"What do think Michael?" Different voices were questioning Michael._

_"Of course I don't like Sora!" When Sora heard that's, she felt as if her heart shattered. "We are just friends and no more than that. Mimi is very cute and very feminine unlike Sora."_

_Sora was trying to hold her tears back when Mimi shouted. "Come out of here you idiots! How can you say that! Don't you know you're hurting Sora's feeling!" _

_The boys were speechless and felt bad about what they said. The three girls left. When Mimi went to play on the swings, Sora's friend told Sora._

_"I think Mimi planned all this. We rarely see her play here and suddenly, she just pops out of nowhere and approached you. I think she likes Michael and she knows that you like him too. She is trying to separate you and Michael."_

_"Noo... Don't say anymore. I don't think it's like that. She helped me back there when the boys were talking about this. She shouted at them for me."_

_"I think it is part of her plan too. She's trying to deceive you, Sora. You are falling into her trap. Don't believe what she said!"_

_Sora felt confuse. She looked at Mimi. Mimi was looking at Sora too. She knows that her friend is sad. She looked at Michael who felt really bad for what he said. Mimi smiled at Sora and walked over to Michael._

_"You see Sora? She actually dared to smile at you and walk to Michael in your face."_

_"I... Mimi... I can't believe it. I thought she was nice and everything. How can she do that to me?" Sora cried._

_"Michael?"_

_"You must hate me now for what I said earlier."_

_"Nope. I just want you to know that Sora likes you a lot and you shouldn't talk about the feeling she has for you like that. My mommy said that the feeling someone feels for a special someone is very precious. Today is my last day at the park. I hope that you will make up with Sora. I'm leaving for New York to live with my daddy. I wish that I'll see you, Sora and the others again when I come back."_

_Michael blushed looking at Mimi's smiling face. She looked like a pretty fairy in front of him. He nodded and hugged Mimi. "I wish that you'll enjoy your new home and come back to see us again."_

_"Thank you." Mimi said. She wiped a tear that fell down from her cheek. Sora who watched the whole thing misunderstood Mimi. Her friend who was adding some bad things about Mimi made Sora even madder. When everybody went back home except for Sora and Mimi, Sora slapped Mimi on the face._

_"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Mimi said covering her red cheek. _

_"I hate you! I wish you would disappear from this world! You're such an idiot. Go away! I don't ever want to have anything to do with you anymore! I heard you were going to New York. Stay there and don't ever come back again, you lover's stealer!"_

_"What are you talking about? I don't understand anything! Why are you being so mean for! They were right! You're so violent! I don't like violent people! Go away!"_

_Sora pushed Mimi on the floor and ran away. Mimi stayed there crying on her own until her mother comes to pick her up all worried._

_- End of flashback -_

"That violent girl... in the park..." Mimi whispered.

"Shut up! I won't forgive you! Even through all those years, I just can't forget about what you did to me!"

"I did nothing! It's you who suddenly came and slapped me!"

"I told you to shut up!" Sora shouted angrily. Her eyes looked like the one of a killer. Mimi was frightened. "I heard from Jun."

"Jun?"

"Yes, she's my designer. Didn't that Miyako ever told you that her worst rival is Jun? I'm a model and I heard that you will become one too. I won't loose to you. It's not only about the clothes we wear. Our gesture and everything else counts too to make the clothes look good."

"I... I have no reason to compete with you."

"You have no other choice. I, Sora Takenouchi, am your worst rival and I will do better than you no matter what you do. I have waited long enough to your arrival back to Japan."

"I'm telling you! Why won't you listen to me! I was trying to help you make Michael understand your feeling back then!"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear no more!" Sora walked away from Mimi. After a while, Mimi got up and stared outside the window where she could see Sora walking out of the school gates.

* * *

"Hikari!" A voice from behind yelled. 

"Oh boi... guess who?" asked a bored Izumi. "I'm tired of everyday being like that... can't that freak leave you alone!" Hikari sweat dropped as a very hyper spiked haired guy ran to them.

"Hi Hikari!"

"Daisuke... hi..."

"Thanks for saying hi to me Daisuke-kun."

"Hi!" He quickly turned back to Hikari. "You know what! The teacher asked to see me a while ago. You know what he said to me? He said I got 95 in the last test and I had the best grade of the class. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, yes indeed. You must have worked really hard on it."

"Show off!" Izumi commented on the side. Daisuke turned and stared at Izumi ready to kill her if she added any other comments. "Tssssss" Izumi looked outside. She was wondering about Kouji. _He never mentioned to me that he was going to change school._ She looked back at Daisuke showing off to Hikari. She could just imagine how Hikari would like to run away from this stupid creature.

"Alright everyone! Back to your seats! The second class is about to begin." Every student went to sit down. "We're going to have two new students in our class today and I'm sure all of you are aware of this." Stepped into the classroom were Takeru and Kouji. "I know all of you know them but I'm still going to present them. This is Takeru Takaishi and Kouji Minamoto. Both of you can have a seat at the back of the room near Hikari and Izumi." Hikari and Izumi's seats were more distant from the other students because they were rather famous. Normally, there were only two desks away from the others, but for the two new and well known students, they added two more desks. Kouji passed by Izumi and tried to avoid looking at her. As for Takeru, he passed by Hikari and whispered quietly "Just like I told you, my wish came true. I hoped that I can see you again and here I am." Takeru walked back to his seat leaving a blushing Hikari who tried to avoid any look from the other students. Everybody was looking at Takeru who paused a few seconds next to Hikari's desk. They were all wondering if they knew each other. In the other hand, Daisuke felt like killing Takeru. _Who in the world is this new kid all about anyways? He's just a damn guy in a famous band. What's wrong with him talking to my Hikari? Who the hell does he think he is? This ain't going to be easy for you Ta... Ta...? Tazuke? Ah! Whatever your name is! Don't care! Hmph!_

"Listen! We're going to have a pop quiz now! Don't worry! It doesn't count." The whole class complained. Daisuke was smiling to himself. He was imagining a certain scene...

_- In Daisuke's little world -_

_"Daisuke has the highest mark again in this quiz." The teacher announced._

_"Daisuke-kun, you're so great! You are so much better than Takeru." Hikari said hugging Daisuke. _

_"Hehe... You heard that! Go hide yourself Ta... Ta... Tamaru! Yea! Tamaru!" A sad Takeru lowered his head and walked away._

_"Daisuke-kun, you look so cool! I love you the most!"_

_"Muahahaha..."_

_-End of that stupid day dream -_

"Motomiya! Daisuke Motomiya! I'm calling you!" The teacher repeated herself to the day dreaming young man. When Daisuke finally snapped out of it, he became all red. The teacher passed out the quiz to everybody. "While I correct your quizzes, please work in team of two on the new project that we started yesterday. I would like a group in this class to separate themselves to team up with on of the new boys." All the girls raised their hands. They were all shouting at the teacher to get picked while the guys in the class just complained about how stupid the girls were acting. You can't blame them, jealousy.

"Everybody please quiet down!" The teacher was shouting trying to shut the girls up until Takeru stood up on his desk and yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The whole class quiet down. "It's our partner and isn't the choice up to us to choose?"

"You are right Takaishi. Who would you and Minamoto want to be your partner? I really thought I would try to choose for you since you don't know anybody in this class."

"Well, I think me and Kouji know the perfect team who should separate themselves for us."

"But... you don't even know who is teamed up with whom." Takeru looked at Kouji and Kouji looked back at Takeru.

"Hikari."

"Izumi." They both said on after each other. Hikari and Izumi looked at each other. Izumi nodded.

"Miss, Hikari and I would gladly accept to separate ourselves to be with the new boys."

"I object!" Everybody turned and stared at Daisuke. "Hikari didn't say anything about accepting. If I didn't team up with Hikari, I don't think anybody else have the right to team up with her except for Izumi."

" What are talking about baka Daisuke! Hikari! Say something, do you mind about the idea?"

"Eh?" Hikari looked away from everybody's gaze. "I... I don't really mind."

"See! She doesn't mind! So shut up!"

"But..." Daisuke was cut off by the teacher. "Enough already! It's settled, Hikari will be with Takeru and Izumi with Kouji. Now please calm down, I will hand you back your pop quiz." As the teacher was handing the papers, Daisuke was thinking. _I'm going to show that newbie who is the ruler of this class and who he is messing with! I'm the son of a rich family. I ain't going to loose at anything against some crappy band dude!_ Daisuke received his paper.

"Heh! Check that out Taruke! I got 96!" The whole class were surprised.

"As usual, showing off. Smart ass... I only got 67... how much did you get Kouji?"

"Hm? 0." Kouji said coldly. (Kouji and Takeru took it in the other school and that school sent it to the school they are in right now.)

"Nani!"

"I didn't bother doing it. It doesn't even count anyways."

"Izumi right?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry; Kouji is always like that... he doesn't do them if they don't count."

"Oh... Hikari? What did you get?"

"Umm... 83"

Takeru walked closer to Hikari. Then, out of nowhere, Daisuke popped out between them.

"Heh! I got 96! You heard me?"

"So? I got 99.5! I-D-I-O-T." Takeru answered Daisuke and spelled the word idiot to him to make sure he understood.

"..." Daisuke was left there speechless. He became paralyzed. _How could that be... he beat me... how can someone ever beat the great Daisuke...?_ The whole class looked at Takeru. They couldn't believe the mark Takeru got. Even Hikari and Izumi stared at him.

"Enough! Class ends here! Everybody can go have lunch now."

* * *

**Next chapter** : Another love triangle! Izumi had a new neighbour named Takuya. He quickly became one of the most popular guy at school. He seems to be hitting on Izumi. What will Kouji do! Takuya x Izumi x Kouji Mimi meets Yamato at school finally and things aren't going well between Mimi and Yamato's classmate Jun who is also Sora's designer. Mimi makes her first steps in the life of a model. 

Plz review and wait for the next chapter


	5. chapter 5

Hallo!

I'm so damn tired… I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday but I was out shopping all day and partying the whole night. Great… Now I kind of cheated on my boyfriend, but whatever! I was thinking of breaking up with him these days… but I don't know when. I want to tell him face by face. Not by phone… but I'm so damn busy!

* * *

Mimi's first day at school finally ended. Miyako walked to Mimi's desk to help her to pack her bag.

"Hurry up! Let's go. The photographers are waiting for us." Mimi nodded and followed Miyako out of the class. She didn't have the chance to see Yamato today. No matter where the Lone Wolves go, there were always a crowd of girls around them. Izumi and Hikari also had guys chasing around them. Mimi wasn't an exception either. Even though nobody knew she was going to become a model, guys still went after her for her beauty.

Mimi and Miyako went to join Izumi and Hikari at the school gate. They went into a car that drove them to a tall building. Mimi got out of the car where she looked up at the super high building in front of her. _Woo... this is huge._ Miyako put a hand on Mimi's shoulder and smiled at her.

"This is where we arrange everything. There's a private beauty salon just for models, five floors just for clothes, three other floors to make the clothes, a picture studio and many other things."

"Yea! It's so much fun to play in there! I never got sick of exploring this building. It's so much fun! Right Hikari?"

"Yea! You can't believe what you're missing if you don't walk around."

"Hai!"

"Enough now, fun time is after work." The four girls stepped into the building. A lady in the reception looked at them.

"Hello everyone. Oh! You must be the cousin Miss Miyako was talking about right?"

"Yes... Hi. I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

"You are very pretty indeed. My name is Suzume Yamasaki. Now, why don't all of you go prepare? The specialists are waiting. I suggest you all go separately."

"Separately?" Mimi asked confuse. Izumi and Hikari looked at each other. They both nodded and said in unison...

"Nope! It's okay! We wouldn't want to leave Mimi alone for the first day." Miyako smiled. She was happy that Izumi and Hikari already think of Mimi as a good friend.

"Since both of you know the place, please take care of Mimi. I still have to business to do since Mimi is new. I have to fix some stuff. Suzume, can you please contact everybody that we arrived?"

Miyako went into the elevator. Izumi took Mimi's hand and brought her to the beauty salon first followed by Hikari. The ladies started to work on the three girls leaving the other models that they were working on. They were really unpleased by Mimi's and the others company. One of them was glaring at Mimi.

"What's wrong with her!" Hikari and Izumi looked at each other again. "Will you two stop looking at each other and tell me. I know they ain't happy with us here but I feel that if glaring can kill, I would already be dead by now."

"Well, if it was some other girls, I would seriously tell you that it's nothing." Hikari replied in a little voice.

"What if it is her but not some other girls?"

Izumi also lowered her voice. "I will have to tell you to be careful. I didn't expect her to be here today though... She might be pretty and everything but she's like a wolf with a cute little rabbit costume. That girl hates us."

"Why?" Mimi questioned. She wanted to know more about it.

Hikari pointed at a page of magazine stuck on the wall. "Both Izumi and I beat her at every contest. When Sora Takenouchi participates in them, the first three places were always Sora, Izumi and me. When Sora does not participate, Yura, the girl over there, always gets third place."

"Ohh... I think I understand how she feels. She must feel like winner third place by a forfeit of one of you three."

"Yep! Now that you joined us, she won't even have a chance to be in the top three places when Sora won't participate." Izumi said. She was messing around with one of the ladies kit so much that the lady knocked her head. Mimi and Hikari giggled.

"But... doesn't the ranking go like top five but not top three? That's what I heard from Miyako once."

"Yes but now, we only talk about the first three because it's always Sora, Hikari and me. But the fourth and the fifth place are never the same person."

After about two hours, their hair and makeup were ready. They went into another floor where they went into a room. Miyako came and brought each of them their clothes. They all changed and came out. The three of them were all wearing a bikini. (Use your imagination and think of their bikini the way you want.)

"Good! All of you are all so pretty. Aren't the bikinis a piece of art! I'm so proud of myself for designing such master pieces. A company is a making a fabulous magazine on bikinis just for the rich women. They chose fabulous me to design some of them! Isn't that great! I'm going to make another fortune out of this! The bad thing is that crazy Jun had been chosen too!"

They went into the picture studio. Hikari and Izumi pulled Mimi in front of the cameras. Mimi didn't feel at ease with all the flashing going around her. People around her kept on telling her to be more natural. Izumi started to dance around Mimi by pulling her along. Hikari went to join the fun. Mimi was smiling so much with her friends that she didn't realize anything around her anymore. About half an hour later, they had a break. A man walked up to Mimi with Miyako.

"Hello. My name is Koushiro Izumi. I see you were quite nervous Miss Mimi even though you were doing fine after. That isn't enough though... this time, you have the girls around you to make you forget but what if you were alone?"

"... Hi... um... then what do you expect me to do about this if I'm not used to this...?"

Miyako looked at Mimi with a little grinned. "Koushiro and I planned something so you can get used to this. We are going to send people to annoy you with their camera flashes wherever you are and whatever you do."

"You gotta be kidding me! What about my private life!"

"Miss Mimi, we don't care about this. You will now be followed." The red haired man left.

"Well, why don't all of you go home? We still have homework to do and we have school tomorrow." Miyako saw the look on Izumi's face. "And, no exploring the building with Mimi today. I want you all home and YES! I know I sound like a mother but I can NOT help it."

They all whined and went out of the building. Miyako brought them all back home. Once Mimi got out of the car, she already felt people taking pictures of her from everywhere. She didn't know where they were hiding. _I swear that if I lay my hand on whoever who's taking pictures of me; I'm going to kill him or her!_ She went inside the house and took a bath. She dressed into her purple pyjama with clouds on them. She did her homework and thought about Yamato. _I really do want to see him again... but whatever... it would probably not happen... he's famous and good-looking after all... I won't even stand a chance to get near him._

The next morning, Mimi got up early and wore a white mini skirt with a pink camisole. She head to school and found practically no one at school yet.

"Damn! I got here way too early... what should I do now?" Mimi started to walk around the school. She went inside and walked up the stairs. As she was walking the stairs, she saw two shadows. She decided to go check it out whose shadows were there. She peeked and saw a spiked red haired girl kissing with...

"YIKES!" Mimi shouted unwillingly. The two couples stopped and stared at Mimi. Mimi felt anger possessing her and wanted to yell and run away.

"Princess!"

"Yamato-kun, you know her?"

"Kind of..."

"Ah! You look quite familiar girl... just to tell you that I will not allow anyone else approach Yamato so you better back off."

"Who the hell wants him! You gotta be kidding me!" Mimi shouted angrily.

"Ah! I remember you now! You're Miyako's new thing!"

"Are you trying to provoke me! What do you mean by thing! I ain't a thing!"

"Hmph! Well let me tell you one thing. You might be pretty but you'll never match up with Sora."

Yamato felt confuse. He was staring at the two girls shouting at each other. "Hey girls! Quit that... it wouldn't bring any good shouting like that... Princess! Stop it! Jun! You too!"

"Mind your own business damn player!"

"Pla... Player!" Yamato backed off a little.

"Yamato-kun! I will stop just for you and just because you asked me too. Don't you dare call Yamato-kun a player you bitch!"

"Yea! I'm a bitch and you don't have to tell me that I'm **B**eautiful, **I**ntelligent, **T**alented, **C**ute and **H**ot!" Mimi turned around and was about to walk away when...

"Wait princess! You didn't tell me your name yet!"

"Go to hell Ishida!"

"Eh!"

Mimi walked away and cursed Jun and Yamato until she found Miyako.

"Sup Mimi! My dear cousin! Don't you find today is a nice day?"

"NOT AT ALL!"

"Wo... what's wrong with you?"

"Who the hell is Jun to Sora Takenouchi?"

"Jun... Argh! That witch! She's Sora's designer and my rival! Why? How come you know about her?"

"Just don't ask. I just happened to meet her..."

* * *

An hour ago at Izumi's house-

"Morning everyone! I'm going to find Hikari now! (Izumi and Hikari lives rather close to each other's house.)

Izumi got out of the house when she saw tons of boxes and some delivery man. She just left quickly to meet up with Hikari at the corner of the street. They head to school together when a young boy suddenly ran up to them.

"Morning!" Izumi and Hikari stared and him and said in unison...

"Morning..."

"I would like to know where Odaiba High is."

Hikari replied "It's just over there. Why don't you go with us? We go to Odaiba High too."

"Really? That's great! I already get to meet two pretty girls who will be at the same school as I am." Both Izumi and Hikari blushed. Both of them also thought in the same time _You're the hot one here..._

They arrived at the school gate. Izumi and Hikari left the new guy who went to see the principle. The two girls went to their classroom.

"Kouji! Morning!"

"Hi." He replied coldly.

Takeru walked up to Hikari. When he was about to greet her, Daisuke popped out of nowhere and stood between them.

"Good morning Hikari!"

"Good morning Daisuke. Morning Takeru..."

"Ah... morning Hikari." Takeru replied. Daisuke and Takeru were giving each other glares.

The teacher settled everybody to their seats and presented a new student.

"This is Takuya Kanbara. Please have a seat over there next to the window." All the girls in the class were whispering how good looking Takuya is.

"Hai." Izumi and Hikari looked at him. 'The guy from this morning...' Takura waved at Hikari and Izumi but gave Izumi an extra smile. Izumi blushed. Kouji realized the effect Takuya was making on Izumi and he did not like it. He stared into Takuya's eyes and put his hand in front of Izumi. Takuya stared back at Kouji and understood his meaning of back off. Takuya smiled again and went to his seat. He wasn't ready to let go of Izumi. Izumi didn't really understand anything.

"Hikari... what are they doing?"

"I have no clue... probably one of the guy stuff."

Class finally ended and a lot of girls gathered around Takuya. Soon, the whole school knew about the hot new student. It was as if he was part of the Lone Wolves group. Izumi and Hikari heard from the girls that Takuya is a son from a rich family. Takuya waited for Izumi at her locker.

"Hi! You still didn't tell me your name yet."

"Hi! I'm Izumi Orimoto. It's nice to meet you. I can't believe we're in the same class!"

Takuya walked closer to Izumi which made her blush. As he was getting closer, somebody grabbed Izumi's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Ko... Kouji!"

"Back off!"

"Ah? Why should I? You two are not even dating right? She is single after all. I can always go after her. You have no right to stop me."

"..." Kouji got pissed and dragged Izumi with him. They stopped at the rooftop of the school. "I want you to stop getting near that guy!"

"Eh! Why? We're just friends!"

"I don't want you to be his friend either. Stop saying anything else and listen to me!"

"Why are you acting like that? You're over reacting!"

"Oh yea! Then go! GO! Go be friend or whatever you want with that Takuya Kanbara! Like I care!"

"..." Izumi stared at Kouji with teary eyes... "Fine!" and she ran away.

"…"

Izumi didn't talk to Kouji for the rest of the day. She head back home alone without waiting for Hikari. To her surprise, she found Takuya standing near her house.

"Ah?"

"Oh! Izumi! You live here?"

"Ehh... yea..."

"OH! Well hi my new neighbour. Please take care of me from now on." Takuya smiled.

* * *

Reply for "PaochiCute" : Before, I did start to read The Whole Package. But, I never got time to really finish it cuz I'm a VERY busy person with full of plans. And, I'm also a very lazy reader. I do read some stories on on mimato, but not for these months. I only read before I started writing my own. 


	6. chapter 6

Hello everyone!

Sorry that I didn't updated for so long. I lent my computer to my cousin because he needed another computer to help him burn 43 CDs! So… Yea… For him, I got bored a couple of days! Oh well!

* * *

The whole week passed slowly for everyone. Izumi still didn't talk to Kouji and Kouji didn't know about Takuya being Izumi's neighbour. Takuya went over Izumi's house a couple of times just to see her. Izumi looked very down since all Kouji cared about was that he doesn't like Takuya. Takuya's fan club and Kouji's fan club played tricks on Izumi which made her feel worse. Both of the guys don't know about this since she never talked about it and she made her girl friends promised to not say a word. The fan clubs thought Izumi was standing on two boats which mean that she played Kouji and now goes to play Takuya.

Even though Hikari sat close to Takeru, she couldn't really talk to him nor could Takeru talk to her because of Daisuke. Daisuke always popped out of nowhere to separate those two. Every time school finishes or it was lunch time, Takeru couldn't get rid of the girls around him blocking his way. All Hikari could do was to look at Takeru from far.

Miyako didn't go to school for the rest of the week. She was getting crazy over all the works she had to do for the company. She needed to design clothes for three girls. All she could do was to curse Jun for being such a challenging rival. Every hour, her coo-workers hear her complain about not having time for a love life like every high school girls.

Mimi couldn't stop herself but to think of Yamato. She kept on telling herself about Yamato being a damn player and a pathetic jerk. Somehow, she just want to hear him calling her name for once but reminded herself that he doesn't know her name. Yamato tried his best to visit almost every class with his BIG fan club around him. He asked some girls if they knew a pretty chestnut haired girl but no one answered his question. He tried his best to look everywhere for her but the president of his fan club, a very pretty blond haired girl named Aya discovered the girl he was searching for.

"It must be Mimi Tachikawa." She said to the other girls of the fan club Friday after school. "There's no other girl with chestnut hair as pretty as her. My cousin told me that he saw him calling her princess once. We must do everything to prevent Yamato seeing that slut for our sake! Yamato belongs to all of us and not Mimi Tachikawa!"

In the mean time...

"ATCHOO!"

"Mimi? Are you alright?" asked Hikari who were going to sleep over at Mimi's house.

"Yea... somehow... I just felt a chilly wind passing by my back..."

"But... I didn't feel any wind... oh well..."

"Yea! Let's go to my house to put down your stuff and change. I don't want to stay in the school uniform. After, we'll go visit Izumi and see if she wants to stay over at my house too."

"I agree. You must feel lonely at home all alone. Should we call Miyako?"

"Nah! I called her this morning and got yelled by her... She said I woke her up and she'll be too busy for the whole weekend."

"Ohh..."

Mimi and Hikari walked to Mimi's house. They went in and deposed Hikari's things in Mimi's room.

"Wow! Mimi... You have a huge bed!" Hikari said with her eyes shining like two stars.

"Yep! A pink king sized bed. It's cool but when you sleep in it alone... you feel lonely..."

"Then I'll just sleep in it with you tonight!" Hikari smiled to Mimi and Mimi smiled back. 'It's so good to have friends... Hikari is so nice.' She thought to herself.

"Now, why don't we go to Izumi's place?"

"Yea! But shouldn't we call first?"

"Nah! No need to... Let's give her a surprise. Ah! Almost forgot! Let's change! Changing time!" Mimi opened her closet and took a pair of jeans and a black camisole. Hikari did through her bag and took out a pair of white pants with a white tank top and a jean jacket. The girls got dressed and head to Izumi's house. They rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Izumi's mother came and opened the door. She invited the girls to go in the house.

"Izumi, you have guests." She called out.

"Is it Takuya again?" Izumi ran down the stairs.

"Nope! It's me, Mimi."

"And me." Mimi and Hikari smiled to Izumi. Izumi stood in front of the two girls. She felt speechless.

"Hmm... I see, so the new kid always comes to visit you huh? Can't blame him, since you're such a wonderful girl. You sure are lucky Izumi! I heard he wasn't bad and very popular at school."

"Mimi! Stop teasing me! I can't tell him don't ever come to my house again!" Izumi blushed. "By the way, what are you girls doing here?"

"Mimi and I decided to come see if you wanted to sleepover at Mimi's house."

"Yea! Come one! You don't look quite good lately, let's party!"

"Sure! Wait, I'll go tell my mom and I'll pack my stuff."

An hour later, the three girls left the house. They found themselves face to face with a certain Takuya who got out of his house in the same time.

"Ah? Hi girls! Where are you all going together?"

"Eh... Izumi? He... you never told me that Takuya is your neighbour..." asked Hikari with her shaking finger pointed at Takuya.

"He lives next to you! OH! You two must be REALLY close then!" Mimi said out loud. Both Izumi and Takuya blushed.

"Mimi! Don't say that! You know me and...Kou... argh never mind! Let's just go over to your house!"

"Mimi, stop teasing them. Takuya, we're going to sleepover at Mimi's place. We're going now, bye bye." Hikari tried to explain.

The girls left Takuya there. He was going to go to Izumi's house to visit her again like almost every other night. He was relief that none of the girls asked him where he was going.

* * *

"Wow! Mimi! You're so lucky! You live alone in such a cute little house!"

"Izumi, my house is cute because it's Miyako who arranged it for me. Now, what are we going to do tonight? We have all night to party and we don't have school tomorrow."

Hikari walked into Mimi's living room after putting Izumi's stuff in Mimi's room. "I already handle half of that part." She took a few papers from her bag. "I already knew that we would find ourselves in that kind of situation. So, today, I walk around the school and got a few information about everybody's plan on this weekend. Tonight, there will be a total of six different parties."

Mimi and Izumi took the papers from Hikari. The papers noted the address and a vague list of who might be there. Izumi snatched the papers from Mimi and threw them in the garbage can.

"No good. They all sound boring."

_Flash, flash_

"Eh? What are those?" Izumi questioned looking around her.

"It has been a whole week since this is happening. Pissing me off!" Mimi shouted out loud.

"I got used to it already." Hikari got up and took a seat on the baby blue couch. "When I first started, I wasn't use to the camera flashes either unlike Izumi."

"Of course! My dad is one of the most famous photographers after all." Izumi answered proudly.

"Ehh? I didn't know your dad was a photographer! Why doesn't he take pictures for you then?"

"Mimi, Izumi's dad is too busy to do that. He gets paid to go to other countries and he earns a lot of money. He's rarely home."

"Oooh... I see. Sorry about that Izumi."

"It's okay."

_dring, dring_

Mimi picked up the phone.

"Hello? ... No way! ... I'm not going! No way! ... ... but... Sora? Is she? ... So what! ... It's none of my business! ... I told you, I don't care... ... ... ... ... ... yes I'm still there... FINE! BYE!"

Mimi hung up the phone. She looked very pissed.

"Eh... Mimi, what's wrong?" Izumi asked.

"Girls, we have to go dressed up now. We're going to that stupid concert!"

"What concert?" Both Hikari and Izumi asked Mimi.

"The Lone Wolves. Argh! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna see that Ishida and let him think that I'm going to see him!"

"Eh..." Izumi let out in a little voice. She tried to avoid her two friends' look. _Oh no... So that means that I'll have to face Kouji! I'm not prepared..._ She thought to herself while Hikari was trying to calm Mimi's anger. Unlike Mimi and Izumi, Hikari was rather happy. "Why do we have to go? I... don't really want to go."

"Izumi... what happened between you and Kouji? I thought that you would be super happy to see him."

"Yea... Lately, you don't look good..."

"Umm... Let's talk about it later tonight. Now, I just wanna know why we have to go."

"Well, Miyako wants us to go. She said that Sora Takenouchi will be there and so is Jun. I don't see any links in that and Miyako wants us to go there and she'll explain to us."

"Hai..." The two girls replied in unison. They all went up in Mimi's room to get change. Mimi wore a white mini skirt with an orange t-shirt. She took a pair of beige flip flops with plastic orange flowers on it. She tight her hair in a ponytail and wore a pair of big round pink earrings. Izumi took a pair of jean shorts with a pink t-shirt with a turtle wearing a crown. She wore her pink puma running shoes and wore a white cap. Hikari simply put on a yellow dress. She wore a pair of brown sandals and took a yellow purse. The girls were ready just in time when Miyako came to pick them up. They went into the car where Miyako was sitting with her jean skirt and a black camisole.

"Hi girls! Now, I know you're all dying to know why I kinda forced all of you here." Miyako said in a big smile. The three girls were all thinking about that they want to know but not dying too. They forced a smile and let Miyako continue. "There will be a TV commercial that the members of the Lone Wolves will be in. They are also trying to find other people to be part of it which is super models like you. The company was hesitating between a few people. They need three girls to be part of it. Well, the right number is supposed to be four but the boss' daughter insisted that her dad made her part of the project. They gathered up a lot of information about a lot of models and eliminated the list until five people. These five people are Mimi, Izumi, Hikari, Sora and Yura. We absolutely cannot lose to Jun and her two girls."

Hikari found something odd in what Miyako said. "Two girls? Wasn't Jun just responsible for Sora?"

"Well, Jun just took Yura in her cruise. Listen, in order to be chosen, you will have to attend the Lone Wolves' concert and find the director of this project. If you are liked by him, you are automatically in without having to audition for the role."

Izumi stared at Miyako. "So you only want us to dig that geezer out right? So, it's as simple as that?"

"No... You also have to be liked by the members of the Lone Wolves. You need to be recommended by one the director and one member of the Lone Wolves. Another thing, each person in the band can only recommend one person and not more. You are all my sweet girls so I'm sure all of you will make it." They finally arrived at the destination. "Well, here we are. You must all succeed before Sora and Yura make their move."

* * *

Chapter 6 finish! Finally!

**Chapter 7:** Mimi and company moves in the crowd in despise to find the director. Izumi, in the other hand is more worried about how to ask Kouji for the recommendation. Yamato and the others are well aware that Mimi and her two friends will come to them. Great, the girls did find the director and the members of the band after their concert but will they receive the recommendation from them or did Yura and Sora made the first step already?


	7. chapter 7

Hallo!

Cough, cough. I'm really really sick. I'm like a half dead fish right now…

"I found you Mr. Director." A young brown haired girl smiled. Standing next to her, was a red haired girl.

"Oh... Yura and Sora. It is not surprising to see you here. After all, you are teenagers."

"I'm sorry to bother you but we would like your recommendation letter for the TV commercial with the Lone Wolves." Sora said with a warm smile.

"I understand. It is expected for you to ask me that. Who would miss a chance to be with those good looking boys?" The director giggled a little bit and handed each of them a pink paper.

Sora and Yura left and watched the concert of the Lone Wolves about to start.

"Heh. That old man was easy to find."

"Shut up. I think you already noticed that I don't really like you. I hate fake girls like you. I'm warning you one more thing. Taichi is mine so I don't care whoever you're going to ask for the recommendation letter but just back off." Sora said sharply not bothering to look at the furious Yura.

"Is that how you treat a young fourteen years old girl? Hmph." Yura was a long curly pale brown haired girl who was half American and half Japanese. Her eyes were blue and she became a model at the age of eleven thanks to her father's recommendation.

As for Mimi's side, they were trying hard to find the director. They searched for five minutes and the concert started.

_-Before the concert on Yamato's side-_

"Sigh..."

"Oi! Takeru! Quit that! You are depressing me... geez." Taichi complained.

"You're not the one who couldn't give the concert ticket to the girl you like when you go to the same school as her everyday."

"Well... I feel the same too... I haven't seen Sora for a long time... every time I call her she's busy with work and when she calls me, I'm the one stuck with work. Lately, we have so much worked pilled up that I couldn't even give a ticket to my beloved sister. Sniff... Oh! What's the name of the girl you like? You never told me ya know?"

"..." Takeru was trying to find a way to avoid Taichi's question. He knew that he would never allow his beloved sister to date a guy. _Taichi is a protective brother after all even though he doesn't look like one._

Yamato saw how his brother was trying to avoid Taichi's question.

"I don't think that you have too much work to do. I think that you just spend too much time to search for Sora's picture that you don't have time for Hikari."

"Eh! That's not it... well maybe it is... um... no... Anyway!"

"Yo." Kouji greeted his friends when he came into the little room. He looked moodier than he had ever been. Takeru worried about his friend since he did find him weird lately.

"Kouji, is there something wrong between you and Izumi? She hasn't been really around you lately..."

"Nothing could have happen between us since there has never been something to begin with." He answered coldly.

"Oh really! I did hear from this hot chick that saw you getting all frustrated in the hall way with Izumi and the new guy."

"..."

"Something to say Kouji?" Takeru asked with a little angel smile.

"We should get ready. The concert is about to start."

"SIGH! You two really are brothers huh... shutting people up one after another..." Taichi complained. Seeing Kouji, reminded him of himself a little while ago.

The concert started and the girls couldn't help but stop their search and stared at the boys. After Miyako each gave them a slap on the back of the head, they continued their search. They ran from left to right and from right to left which caught the attention of the band. Each of them thought in their head...

'Hikari! Argh! What's this guy doing to my sister! I'm going to kill him!' (Actually, Hikari bumped into some guy while she was trying to pass in the crowd.)

_My, my... I just know she can't stand me or else, she wouldn't even bother coming to see my concert wouldn't she?_ Yamato couldn't help but smile while singing which made a lot of girls screaming.

_Woaaah! Hikari! It's Hikari! Damn you dude! I just know you pretend to bump into Hikari on purpose!_

_I... Izumi... ... ... ... ..._ Kouji just couldn't help but follow her with his eyes.

After fifteen minutes of search, the girls were getting impatient. Izumi spot the director who came out of a door near the stage.

"Waa... The... the... the... DIRECTOR!"

"What! WHERE!" The three other girls asked in joy. They spotted the director when Izumi pointed near a door. Miyako stayed at the back of the crowd letting the three other girls run after their prey.

"Go girls! Haunt him down! Yea!" Miyako was getting excited by all this commotion. She then saw Sora and Yura near the back door with the security guards and some pink papers in their hand. _Damn... they got them before us. I see... so Jun already prepared all this... by the end of the show, the security guard would let them get in there... heh! Don't think so lowly of me either... I already prepared another way for my girls to reach the place._ Miyako smiled evilly to herself while some people near her back away from Miyako because she was giving them goose bumps.

"Sir! Hi! Waa... you just have no clue for how long we have been trying to search for you."

"Ah! You're Mimi! I remember you. You're Miyako's cousin. Oh! Izumi and Hikari are also here."

Izumi approached the Director when she was about to say something, she was cut off by the director.

"I know what you girls want. You want my recommendation letters too right?"

"Eh? What do you mean by too?" Hikari asked.

"Well you see, Sora and Yura also asked me before the concert started." The director handed to the girls each of them a pink paper. They got back to Miyako who led them to the washrooms. They were wondering what Miyako intended to do. Miyako hoped on the counter and pushed on one of the title of the ceiling. She moved it which leaves a little spaced big enough for a perfect shaped body like Mimi's to go through. Miyako smiled to the girls while they fake smiled back.

"What are you all waiting for? Hop on. I'm gonna make you go up there right now before the show ends and Sora gets in there. Hehe... I especially told someone to make a secret title here. Waa Miyako-sama is just so great, am I not?"

Hikari was the first one to go through the whole. Miyako and Mimi lifted her up and Hikari crawled up to the second floor. Next was Izumi. Once again, they lift her up and Hikari pulled Izumi. Miyako lifted Mimi up and Izumi and Hikari pulled her up. Miyako left the girls and wished they would get the job since it would make them more famous and they would be paid a lot. The most important thing to Miyako was to not loose against Jun.

Mimi and the others found themselves in a little room. They tried to open the door but it was locked. They knocked it and shouted when finally somebody opened the door. Mimi hit the man on the head with a vase and he fainted. Izumi and Hikari stared at Mimi terrify.

"Good! Thank god I knocked him out. If someone was to find us, we would get kicked out. Ouf! He didn't see us did he?" Mimi smiled.

"Mimi..." Hikari sweat dropped.

"He sure didn't see us... it really shows that you are Miyako's cousin... both so powerful..." Izumi fake smiled and sweat dropped.

"Come on! We shouldn't waste our time talking here. The concert should be ending any time soon."

The concert ended and Sora and Yura went through the backdoor soon after. The five girls tried their best to find the guys. Sora and Yura split up to search for their prey. Sora tried to open every possible door to find Taichi. She didn't care about the others since she only wanted the letter from Taichi. She stopped and rest a little while after about twenty minutes of search. She then heard a few voices from farther behind. She turned around and saw Taichi with the rest of the band.

"Taichi!" She called. Everybody gave their attention to Sora.

"Ahh... Sora! Hi! Um... what are you doing here!" Taichi ran to Sora. The rest of the curious guys followed.

"I came to find you."

"Ouuuuuuh...!" Takeru and Yamato started to tease Taichi. Especially Yamato.

"Argh man! Quit it! Sora... don't mind them... even though they are weird."

"Well... I came here more for the recommendation letter... well um... I only wanted your letter and not the one from the others." Sora blushed and couldn't help but look away from all the looks. Taichi also blushed and quickly took a messed up blue paper from his pocket. It was all folded and not very pretty... well what do you expect more from Taichi... He quickly unfolds the paper and handed it to Sora with his two hands. Sora took the paper and smiled sweetly to Taichi.

"Umm... Taichi... you know... how I should say this... after tomorrow... I have a day off... well if you're not busy, maybe we could do something together."

"She's asking you for a date dude! You lucky pig! Haha!" Yamato couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He was holding with stomach and forced himself not to laugh out loud. He rarely gets to see Taichi blushing that way.

"Sora... That's not a very good place to talk. I'll call you tonight, I promise."

"Yes..."

"FOUND THEM!" Everybody turned around and stared at a group of girls exhausted. Two of them was about to collapse and the other one leaned against the wall and couldn't help but point at the guys.

"Mimi, don't scream so loud... I thought my ears were going explode..."

"Yea... Listen to Hikari. She's always right..."

"Ohhhh! So you're name is Mimi! It was about time that I know you're name, Mimi." Yamato smiled sweetly at Mimi. Mimi felt as if Yamato was trying to provoke her with his smile and by calling her name at the end of his sentence.

"Ehh! Hikari! What are you doing here! You didn't even tell your beloved brother me that you were coming." Taichi pointed at his sister a little bit disappointed. Takeru smiled to Hikaki. She noticed his smile and smiled back with a little smile.

"I'm sorry. I only knew about you're concert a few hours ago... and you didn't even give me any tickets." Taichi fake smiled and scratched his head since he felt bad about not giving any ticket to his sister.

Izumi was going to say a little hi to Kouji when this one avoided her look. In the other hand, a young exhausted girl stood in the other side of the hallway. Mimi, Hikari and Izumi noticed about her. Yura and the other girls stared at each for a little while. They then jumped away from their places and snatched away a guy. Mimi pushed Yamato on the ground but in the same time, one of her flip flops slipped away from her foot and she ended up on top of Yamato's stomach.

"If you want to hug me, tell me before or don't go so roughly."

"Who said I wanted to hug you! Idiot!" Mimi took the blue paper from Yamato's pocket.

"You shouldn't touch me like that, Mimi. We're in public. But, there's a pretty nice hotel near here if you want." Yamato gave Mimi one of his angel smiles. Mimi blushed and knocked Yamato's head while getting off him.

"I will go to that hotel for sure in your dreams tonight that is."

Instead of Hikari grabbing Takeru, Takeru ran too Hikari and hold on to her instead. Taichi Stared at his friend snatching his sister with his mouth dropped open. Taichi was about to make a big fuss about it when Sora looked up at Taichi.

"Awww... aren't they cute, Taichi?"

"Eh! Ahem... Yes... yes... very cute." Takeru knew what Hikari wanted. He handed her the blue paper. Hikari took it and Takeru took the occasion to grab her hand in the same time.

"You're waist is very small and you're hand is very soft." Hikari became as red as a tomato. Taichi knew he was about to snatch his sister away from Takeru when Sora grabbed Taichi's arm. Taichi looked at Sora and she gave him one of her sweetest smile. Taichi couldn't help but give all his attention to her.

Izumi grabbed Kouji's arm while Yura grabbed the other one.

"Kouji! Give me the blue paper!" Izumi shouted.

"No! Give it to me! I held on you first!"

"What!"

"My, my, Izumi. Aren't you having fun with Takuya going over to your house every day?"

Yura smiled evilly and Kouji turned his head to look at Izumi.

"How do you know that!"

"Takuya is my cousin. Ah, Kouji, didn't you know about this?"

Kouji stared at Izumi angrily. "Why are looking at me like this! Not that I want him to come!"

Yura pulled Kouji more over her. Kouji lost balanced and accidentally pushed Izumi off the ground.

"Izumi!" Mimi and Hikari cried out in unison.

"Ah..." Kouji's became worried. He didn't have that angry face anymore. He felt really bad about pushing on the ground. Izumi wanted to cry but not in front of Yura who would probably make fun of her.

_squishh... -paper ripping sound-_

Everybody looked at Mimi speechless. Mimi felt anger possessing her. She knew that she was about to kill everybody here if she didn't find a way to stop herself. The fact that Kouji didn't believe in Izumi pisses her off.

"I'm not going to do this job." She said coldly. Another paper ripping sound caught everybody's attention to Hikari.

"Me either."

Sora threw her paper in the trash can. "I don't feel like doing it either." She turned away, said bye to Taichi and left the others.

Mimi walked to Izumi and helped her up. They left everyone there without saying anything. Mimi prepared a cup of hot chocolate for Izumi.

"Thinking of him pisses me off! Why doesn't he ever listen to me! Can't he understand what the words misunderstanding means?"

"Izumi... you know Kouji has always been like that, you have to give him time..." Hikari tried to comfort her friend.

"Anyway! We shouldn't be thinking about this. Tonight was supposed to be fun... So why don't we all forget about this and sleep now... let's have a good night sleep and do something fun tomorrow together since we waste our night today."

Both Izumi and Hikari agreed. They all took a shower and dressed into their pyjamas. Izumi jumped into the bed first and soon fell asleep while Mimi was waiting for Hikari to fall asleep too. An hour later, Mimi got off the bed. She silently went down the stairs with Hikari's purse. She took out her cell phone and look through the phonebook.

"Ah! Found it. Taichi Yagami." She called Taichi with her home phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Taichi Yagami?"

"Uh... yea but who are you? How did you get this number?"+

"I'm Hikari's friend, Mimi Tachikawa."

"OHHHH! You're that pretty girl who gave a super hug to Matt!"

"... Um... Matt...? I suppose you're talking about that Yamato... well, if you repeat what you just said earlier, you can be sure that I'm going to kill you!"

"Hihi... sooo... how can I help a beautiful lady like you at this hour?"

"Hmm... That sounds better. I want to know how I can find that idiotic heartless Kouji right now."

"Well, if you want to know dear lady, he is currently with me at my place. I also want to ask something too. Where's Hikari?"

"You know what, I don't know what way you take and I don't care even if it's one in the morning right now, I want you to bring Kouji to my house now and I repeat, NOW. Hikari is sleeping in my room so if you want to see Hikari safe and sound tomorrow, bring Kouji! Hikari left my address to your mother. Bye!"

"Wait a minute! What are you going to do to... Crap! She hung up!"

_40 minutes later_

_-ding, dong-_

"It was about time! It sure took you long to..." Mimi was surprised to see four guys standing in front of her. "I did remember calling those two dark haired dudes over to my house but not two blondie..."

"Man! What do you expect me to do! Leave my two other friends at home while I leave with the other one in the middle of the night!"

"Aren't you happy to see me Mimi?"

"You're the last person I want to see in this world! Whatever... There's a little park near my house, let's go there to talk so we won't wake anyone up."

Everybody followed Mimi from behind except for Yamato who was standing by Mimi's side trying to talk to her. She was being rude to him but she felt her heart jumping very hard. _Okay... Mimi Tachikawa... What the hell is wrong with you... why do I feel so nervous suddenly! Argh! Pissing me off! _Mimi was so lost in her thoughts of telling herself to calm down that she made weird faces without knowing it. Yamato couldn't help but look at Mimi's funny faces with a little smile. _She's so cute. I want to hug her so badly... but she'll probably slap me and call me a pervert... Tai will probably take this occasion to tease me like I did when he was with Sora... Dear dear god, please give me at least one chance to be with Mimi one day alone._

They finally got to the park and everybody took a seat on a bench. Mimi went to sit next to Kouji and of course, Yamato went to sit next to Mimi on the other side. Takeru and Taichi took a seat on another bench a little bit farther facing Mimi. Mimi pushed Yamato off the bench ordering him to go sit on the other one.

"Mimi, you're so mean... can't you see I'm trying to be friends with you!"

"Well, I have some more important thing to talk to Kouji about than make friend with you."

"Sheesh! How rude! You should act more feminine or you'll never get a boyfriend."

Mimi's became red of anger. "Ishida! If you dare repeat what you just said a second time, I'll make sure you won't get home in one piece tonight!"

"Hai, hai!" Yamato walked away.

"Hurry up if you want to talk to me. I don't have all night."

"Heh? You sure go straight to the point. Well, I will do the same. Listen. Takuya is Izumi's neighbour and you know how nice Izumi is. She can't tell Takuya to never go to her house again. I'm not quite sure what happened between you two before that but I can tell you that Izumi is very sad. You know perfectly who Izumi likes."

"It's none of our business whoever she wants to be with."

"Idiot. It's not Izumi who is deciding who she wants to be with. You didn't even give her a chance to choose who she wants to be with. It's you who is letting Takuya snatch Izumi away in your face." Those words Mimi just said echoed in Kouji's mind. _Me letting that guy snatch Izumi away?_ He stared at Mimi in horror. He felt as if Mimi's stare was reading his mind. _It is true that I didn't do anything to keep Izumi to myself properly. I even made her almost cry a few hours ago..._

"Kouji, you didn't do anything to help Izumi to get rid of Takuya. You only hurt her more and more and more."

"Enough! I don't want to hear no more!"

"That's because everything I said was right. Stop acting cool and go find Izumi. She's just over there hoping that you would understand how she feels. Think about it and go find her... here's the key of my house. She's sleeping in my room." Mimi left a key of her house to Kouji. She walked away to Takeru. She gave another key to Takeru.

"Take this and run as fast as you can to my house. Go upstairs, in my room, my name is written on a plaque hanged on the wall. Hikari and Izumi is sleeping in there so I want you to carry Hikari and get her out of the house as fast as possible so Kouji can find himself alone with Izumi! Go, go, go!" Mimi said it as fast and as clearly as possible. Takeru ran off as fast as he could before Kouji decides to find Izumi. Soon after, Kouji made his decision, took the key and ran to Mimi house.

Takeru unlocked the door and got into Mimi's room. He found a young girl sleeping on the bed with an angelic face. He couldn't help but stand there and look at her for a few seconds when he remembered what Mimi asked him. Takeru carried Hikari and closed back the door of the room. Hikari became half sleeping. She felt a little conscious but couldn't get what was happening around her and was barely able to open her eyes. Takeru ran down the stairs when he heard noises of someone unlocking the door.

"Shit!" He ran in the opposite direction to find the closest door. He went in and shut the door. Kouji opened the door and went upstairs. He saw Mimi's name on the door and opened it. He found Izumi sleeping in there soundly. He didn't want to wake her up so I'll he did was sit next to her on the floor and stared at her sleepy face. Izumi moved and hit Kouji's head with her arm. Kouji took her hand and held it between his two hands. He felt his anger and blown away mysteriously.

Takeru found himself in the bathroom. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He deposed Hikari on the ground carefully and let her lean against his chest. Hikari opened her eyes. She lifted up her sleepy face and stared at Takeru. Takeru looked down and couldn't help but blush. He found Hikari's sleepy face so cute and the way she stared at him looked like an innocent little girl.

"Um... Hi?"

"Hmmmm...?" Hikari moaned and felt so tired that she closed her eyes and slept on Takeru's chest. Takeru stared at the ceiling and found his arms slowly wrapping around Hikari. He held her a little tighter against his chest and fell asleep soon after.

Mimi, Yamato and Taichi were still in the park while the others were actually having a good time.

"Where's Takeru? He's been gone a pretty long time now... shouldn't he be back already?"

"Nah! I think my brother is still in your house stuck since something is probably blocking his way to the exit."

"Yea! Why don't we all go back to my house and get some good night sleep. I'm tired..." _-yawn-_ Taichi stretched his arms and made a sleepy face hoping Mimi would pity him.

"Come on, I know you wouldn't want to have those panda eyes on you pretty face tomorrow right?"

"Eh?" Mimi thought about it. I'm _suppose to go chill with Izumi and Hikari tomorrow... what if I'm too tired or I look too horrible! Mouu... but I will be stuck with those two guys... Taichi will be okay but that Yamato... I might find myself pregnant!_

"So?"

"So?" The two guys asked impatiently.

"FINE! This is all for my tomorrow's day sake." Mimi followed Taichi to his house. They went into his room and it was a mess. There were papers, clothes and junk food every where.

"Now, I suppose I should lend you a shirt for tonight huh?" Taichi dig through the mess in his room.

"Umm... You know what... I don't think I need any of those..." Yamato took his bag and took out a baby blue shirt.

"Here, wear this. I don't have any pants or shorts that will fit you but this is long enough. Don't worry, it's clean."

"Thanks..." Mimi took Yamato's shirt and put it on and buttoned it quickly. She went to find Yamato and Taichi in Taichi's messy room.

"Now, Yamato and Mimi, please follow me, I will bring you two to your room tonight." Taichi opened a door.

"This is the guest room. There is a simple bed for the two of you."

"What! You expect me to sleep with that pervert in the same bed! No way! I rather sleep on the couch. Can't I sleep in Hikari's room?"

"I don't mind sleeping with you."

"Well, I do!"

"People, listen. Don't talk so loud, my parents are sleeping. Hikari always lock her room when she leaves the house because I once stole one of her box of chocolate and if you want to sleep on the couch tonight, don't be to find yourself with a mouse on top of yourself the next morning. We didn't have time to repair that hole I made on the wall accidentally last week so mice came in. Don't even think of sleeping on the floor because you'll make a lot of noise when you move in your sleep. Trust me, Matt is a nice guy. He will be very gentle with you." Taichi smiled at Mimi.

"Do you think that the last thing you said assures me!"

"Goodnight." Taichi shut the door. "By the way, I just locked the door in case Mimi kicks you out, Matt."

"Thanks Tai! Now, Mimi, it's just the two of us."

Wee! Finish. In the end, I think I'll leave Miyako alone for now cuz it will be too messed up for me.

**Next Chapter : **What will happen to Yamato and Mimi during this night locked in the guest room? Mimi, Hikari and Izumi go shopping the next day but sadly, something happens to Hikari. But what? Stay tune for the next chapter.

Thank for reading and please review )


	8. chapter 8

Hello!

Sorry for not updating the next chapter for such a long time… I have been quite busy lately and… I fell in love with a guy… hehe… Well… I feel in love with him after a week a broke up with my ex bf. So I'm doing my best to win this guy's heart… it's gonna be tough though! Sigh!

"Goodnight." Taichi shut the door. "By the way, I just locked the door in case Mimi kicks you out, Matt."

"Thanks Tai! Now, Mimi, it's just the two of us."

Mimi started to walk backward. She reached the wall without realizing it.

"PER...!" Mimi was cut off by Yamato. He covered her mouth with his hand and leaned closer against her. _Oh no... I'm starting to get so nervous... kyaa! I can feel his warm breath against my ear!_ Mimi thought she was going to become crazy any seconds by now. She couldn't help but close her eyes and held on tightly on the shirt Yamato lent her.

Yamato bent down a little bit and whispered in Mimi's ear. "Shhh... if you continue being this loud, we'll end up being kicked out of the house and sleep outside. Or you rather go sleepover at my house on MY bed? We can make a lot more noise than here..."

Mimi's face became as red as Rudolph's red nose. She felt speechless. All she wanted to do is to run away or find her a place and hide.

"Now, why don't we sleep together? You look very nervous. It's your first time isn't it? Don't worry, I'll be very gentle."

Mimi couldn't help but feel so nervous that she lifted up her knee and hit Yamato really hard. She pushed him on the ground and she couldn't help but point at Yamato mumbling some words. Yamato read through her lips.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden! It hurts! Why are you calling me a pervert, idiot and jerk?"

"You... you... I'm not an easy girl like you think! You hentai! And... So what if I'm a virgin!"

"Hey hey! Calm down lady... I think you're the hentai. I didn't think about that. I was talking about you sleeping on the same bed with a guy. Sheesh!"

"Then... how can you explain the gentle part!"

"Look, the bed isn't even a meter big, I think. You want to move like I was on my king size bed!" Mimi couldn't look at Yamato in his eyes. She felt so embarrassed that she wished she would become a mouse. "Nothing to add to that, Miss Virgin?"

"Hey!"

"You better keep your voice lower if you don't want to sleep outside tonight. So, if we continue to argue like that, we would never get to sleep. You get on the bed first."

"Why! Why don't you go first?"

"Well, if you sleep on the bed next to the wall, I won't risk to get accused of kicking you off the bed when you probably would have fallen on your own."

"HMPH!" Mimi hopped on the bed and tried to leave enough space on the bed and on the pillow for Yamato. Yamato lied down on the bed next to Mimi. "Owww! Your hair is pocking me! Get it off!"

"What do you expect me to do! Cut them!"

"YEA!"

"Hell no!" Yamato turned Mimi who ended up sleeping on the side and facing the wall. He slipped his right arm under her neck and the other on top of her waist. His left hand grabbed her stomach to pull her closer to him. "Don't move. Now, we're both okay in this position so you better not complain. Sleep. Don't say anything anymore, Mimi."

_Oh dear... I can feel his breath once again... It's tickling my ear making me feel all funny... He's pulling me so close to him... I can even feel his heart beating... _

Yamato stared at Mimi's neck. _Hmm... Somehow... I feel like I can feel what a vampire feels when he sees such a beautiful neck... Makes me want to... nah! Control yourself or your going to end up off the bed... but... I can't help myself..._ Yamato slowly approaches his lips on Mimi's neck. Finally, he reached it.

_Eh? Something... is touching my neck... so soft... but... what is it...? Iiihhhh! It's going up and down my neck! What is it...?_ Mimi held onto the thin blanket they had. She held it tightly. "Ya... Yamato?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing...?" Yamato didn't answer Mimi. Instead, his hand that was under Mimi's neck found its way to Mimi's lip. Mimi somehow understood the signal that made her shut up. The fingers were playing with her lips and Mimi slowly fell asleep.

Mimi woke up and sat down on the bed. _I had a totally weird dream... I went to Taichi's and slept on the same bed as Yamato. The room in my dream really looks like the one I am in now... !_ Mimi looked at an arm on her hips. She turned her head to find Yamato sleeping. _That... wasn't a dream! Wait... if I remember well... I fell asleep before him! What... what if he did hentai things to me during my sleep! Mimi! How can you be so careless!_

"Morning..." Yamato woke up. He yawned and stretched his arms. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number. After a few moments of waiting, somebody finally answered the phone call. "Wake up! Come and unlock that freaking door. NOW! ... Bye." Yamato put his arm around Mimi's shoulder. "So, did you have a good dream last night?"

"Totally not since you slept next to me!"

"Awww, that's mean." The door finally opened for Mimi and Yamato. Standing there was Taichi with messier hair than he normally did.

"Thanks pal." Yamato got off the bed and got out of the room first. Mimi followed until Taichi started at her with wide eyes.

"Ehh... Morning?"

"M... Mor... ning..." Taichi started at Mimi weirdly. _What's with him?_

Mimi went to change back into her clothes when she saw some dots on her neck. She tried to control herself but she couldn't help but yell.

"YAMATO ISHIDA!" She opened the door of the toilet and head to the kitchen where the two guys were.

"Woo... thank god my parents are out to work. So loud..."

"You're calling me, Mimi?" Yamato gave Mimi one of his innocent smiles.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NECK!"

"Oh! Nothing much, I just added some decoration."

"I swear that if I wasn't in a hurry, I would have chopped you in pieces and throw you in the ocean for the sharks!" Mimi left the house and slammed the door really hard.

"Haha, Mimi is on fire! So, how was she?"

"How was she what?"

"Come on! I know you two did something last night. Tell me about it."

"Heh! If I really did do something to her last night, you can be sure that I would have already been dead by now."

Mimi walked back home. She rang the door bell since she didn't have her keys. Hikari opened the door for her.

"Mimi! Where were you last night? Takeru told me everything but what happened after to you, Yamato and my brother?"

"I ended up going to sleepover at your place."

"Eh? You went to sleepover at Hikari's?" Izumi asked walking down the stairs. She handed Mimi her key.

"Let's talk about this later. We're going to go change and dress up. We're going out to cafe, have a drink and chit chat. OH! I have to call Miyako too... she must be mad at us for ditching her after the concert." Mimi walked to her phone and called Miyako. She put the phone on the speaker so everybody could listen.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello. It's me Mimi... Sorry about last night."

_"Sorry? Oh yea! You girls left without telling me and got to spend the night with some guys huh! How was your walk in the park last night? And oh! How was the sleepover with Yamato at Taichi's house?"_

"Ehhhh! How do you know all this!"

_"At least you bring me back some good news! You don't mind about the cameras around you anymore."_

"Ahh... I totally forgot about this... and um... one more thing that I should be sorry about. I um... how should I say this... Hikari and I ripped off our recommendation paper because Izumi didn't get one from Kouji..."

_"I AM GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU! Do you know how much publicity we can get from just being with the Lone Wolves? Do you know how much money we can earn from this? Do you even know you might never ever get a second chance like this? Now all the fame goes to Sora and that Yura!"_

"I'm sorry... well actually, it's just Yura. Sora ripped her paper off too."

_"Still! Yura is still part of Jun's team! Never mind about this. The more I talk about this, the more I get piss. Anyway. I have some good news though. The pictures you girls took at the studio last time are really good and some rich ladies already ordered some of them."_

"Really! Wow! That's great!"

_"Ehh! I'm not done yet. One of the richest women in Japan ordered ALL the ones you wore. She wanted to talk to me so we had a little chit chat yesterday. She said you look really good in them. You know, she's kind of old now. She retired and she said you, Izumi and Hikari looks like really enjoyable girls so she would like to invite you three to a little three days vacation in one of her mansion near a hot spring next weekend. So you would take day off at school on Friday."_

"Waaaaaaa! Cool! Vacation! I'm so happy!"

_"Yep! You girls have fun cuz I'm not going since I'll have a pile of work again. I have to get some good jobs for you girls too. I already put in the money you earn in your bank account. Have fun. Bye!"_

"Bye! You're the best cousin ever!" Mimi hung up. She turned to the girls. "Heard that? We're going SHOPPING! We need new clothes for autumn!"

"YEA!" The girls all ran up in Mimi's room and got dressed up. Mimi wore a jean skirt with a pink tank top and a white zipper sweater. She wore white small socks and a pair of white and pink running shoes. Izumi wore a pair of white pants with a purple t-shirt. We took a purple hat and a pair of blue high heels. Hikari wore a pair of tight jeans with a fuchsia camisole and a baby pink shirt. The all got out of the house and put a pair of sun glasses all in the same time. The head to the mall but stopped by a coffee shop before.

"Now you two are going to tell me what happened in my house last night." Mimi took a sip of her ice cappuccino.

"Well, I was still kinda sleeping... but when I woke back up the next morning very conscious, I was so surprise to find myself in Takeru's arm. I didn't know but I woke up super early and I accidentally shook Takeru when I got up. He woke up and gave me one of his sweetest smiles. You had no idea how my heart was beating so hard. I thought it was going to jump out. After, he asked me if I wanted to have breakfast with him so we went out to Picasso to have breakfast. We didn't talk much though. Before he left, he kissed me!" Hikari blushed and tried to cover her face. She never felt so happy in her life.

"He kissed you! Lucky! I wish Kouji would kiss me even though he was really sweet. When I woke up this morning, I found Kouji sleeping near me! He was sitting on the floor but his head was on the bed near my shoulder. Held my hand tightly in his big hand! I also woke him up accidentally though. He was blushing so badly that he held my hand super tightly and couldn't look at me directly. He was trying to tell me how sorry he was even though it wasn't that clearly. As long as I understand what he's trying to say it's ok. He gave me a hug! Normally when he hugs me on his own free will, it's a very loose one but for the first time, it's a super tight one!"

"Mimi, what happened to you then?"

"Yea! You know... I do want to know how you got the thing on your neck.

Mimi knew she couldn't get away from her friends' question. She explained everything to them.

"Waaa! I wonder if he did something else to you in your sleep..."

"Izumi! Yamato isn't that kind of person. That's what my brother said."

"Anyway! I don't want to know as long as I don't find myself pregnant from his child!"

The girls head to the mall and started to shop around every where with their bank card in their hand. (Yep! The girls are really rich since Izumi and Hikari had been models for awhile. Mimi is born from a rich family.) They suddenly stopped walking and stood in front of a huge poster. They see the three of them on it. 'Miyako didn't tell me about this on the phone, did she?'

"Ah! It's Mimi, Hikari and Izumi standing there! Can I have an autograph please?" Some random guy called out. Everybody started to gather up around the girls.

"Izumi, Hikari, is this kind of situation normal?" Mimi back off.

"RUN!" Izumi called out. The crowd started chasing after the three poor girls. They were carrying everything they bought and had to run with them. They found themselves in a split end. Izumi ran to the left side while Mimi ran to the right side with Hikari. They were still getting chased. Hikari bumped on a guy who suddenly stood in front of her. She couldn't break and hit the guy. The guy fell on the floor and Hikari fell into the fountain near her.

"Hikari!" Mimi ran to her to try to help her out. Hikari got out of the water and started to run again with all her wet bags.

"My clothes are getting so cold with the air conditioner. I'm freezing! So hard to run with wet jeans!" Hikari complained. She was exhausted from all the running. So was Mimi. They finally found a security guard to help them but the man alone got knocked out by the fans. Hikari and Mimi ran as fast as they could with their remaining forces. Mimi tried to take her cell phone out of her purse which was really hard with all her bags.

"Hello! It's Mimi! I'm with Hikari! We're being chased by a lot of fans! We need the security guards right away!" Mimi ended the call and head out of the mall. Izumi happened to be there at the same time. Mimi and Hikari saw her getting on a limousine with her bodyguards and left. Soon enough, Mimi and Hikari's bodyguard came to their rescue. They head back to Mimi's house where Izumi were waiting for them at the door. They went in the house and Hikari changed her wet clothes.

"ATCHOO!"

"Hikari? Are you okay? Want me to give you some medicine?" Mimi asked worried.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." The girls watched some movies before going to bed.

The next morning, Izumi woke Mimi up.

"Wake up! Mimi!"

"Hmmm? What? I'm still sleepy."

"I woke up to go to the toilet and found Hikari burning hot."

"Eh!" Mimi jumped up. She put her hand on Hikari's forehead. She quickly took it back from the heat. Mimi got off the bed and took a little white box out. She ran back up stairs with it and took Hikari's temperature. "Oh no... She has a super high fever. It's 40 degrees."

"Oh shit! What do we do?"

"I don't know... maybe we should bring her home."

"Yea... wait, let me go call Taichi."

"Okay. I'll just give her some medicine to make her feel better."

On a beautiful morning, four dead gorgeous guys were sitting in a little restaurant for breakfast.

"Matt! I got something for ya."

"Hm? It's rare that you get me gifts. What's the special event today bro?"

"Hey! How come he gets something and I don't!"

"Will you shut up? You're breaking my mood. I can't believe they make us wake up so early for a stupid ten minutes of work."

"Anyway! People... stop with your whining. Here..." Takeru handed Yamato a little shining silver key.

"Hey! That's!"

"Yep! Mimi's house key."

"Woooo! You're the best bro in the world! I can never find one as great as you are!"

"Mouu... T.K... You look so innocent and you're such a nice boy."

"Tai... what do you want?"

"You won't mind getting me Sora's key right?"

"Yes I do. If you want it, get it yourself."

"I know but I can't tell her give me your key. I have a date with Sora later... finally! I can't wait! What should I do guys? I'm sooo nervous."

"You're such a fool. Panicking just because you're going to meet some girls."

"Hey! I'm not as lucky as you are! I didn't get to spend the night with a beauty! Who knows what you did to Izumi that night!"

"I didn't do anything! So shut up!" Kouji blushed. He wasn't in a very good mood since he isn't a morning person.

_beep beep_

Taichi's cell phone was ringing. "Ah? Who could it be at this hour? Hello, this is Taichi. ... WHAT! Oh dear god! Is she okay? ... Wait... I'm coming right away! WAIT FOR ME! " Taichi hung up and ran out of the restaurant leaving some money so the guys could pay for him. Everybody stared at him as if he was mentally ill. A few seconds later, he ran back in the restaurant.

"T.K! Call Sora for me and tell her I can't make it today! Remember to find a way to get her key for me!" He ran out of the restaurant again.

"Waa... What's wrong with him... I don't even have Sora's number..."

"No worries. He left his cell here. You can just find her number in there for sure."

"Sigh! Why am I the one that have to do this..."

Here! This chapter ends here! I'm too lazy to continue! P Please wait for the next chapter and I don't know what I'll write about...


	9. chapter 9

Hello!

Thanks to all your reviews! Well… now… I HATE FRED (the name of the guy I like)! I like him so much that I hate him ! Sigh… Does anybody have hi5 here! I do! I have my pic on there if any of you is curious of how I look!

Well just go to my fanfiction profile and take my email... but just change it... like instead of kittymail, it's hotmail. I can't type it on this page for some very odd reason... it just keeps on erasing my email. If you don't understand, just send me an email! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter for the new readers!

* * *

During the night, Hikari's fever wasn't going down. It was getting higher and higher. Scared of what might happen to Hikari, Taichi and his parents brought Hikari to the hospital. Mr and Mme Yagami went back home to get some sleep since they had to wake up early for work the next morning. Taichi decided to stay by his sister's side during the night. He was worried about her because she looked as if she was suffering a lot. Taichi called Izumi to tell her about Hikari's condition. He went out of the hospital and called Izumi with his cell phone. 

"Hello..." A sleepy voice said.

"Izumi? It's me, Taichi."

"Yeaa... I'm sleepy... I was dreaming about Kouji... why did you wake me up... better have a good reason or you're dead."

"Well... I just called to inform you about Hikari's condition. I don't know but just felt like calling you to tell you."

"Huh! How is she? She okay?" Izumi finally sounded a little more awake than she was thirty seconds ago.

"Well, I'm in the hospital with her now..." Before he could continue, he was cut of by Izumi.

"HOSPITAL! Oh my god! What happened? Is she okay?"

"Her fever wouldn't go down so we brought her in. She took some medicine and got a vaccination. She's sleeping now. Yea... That's all I wanted to say. Sorry to bother you. Goodnight."

"Bye..." Taichi hung him and dialled another number.

"Hello?" This time, the voice didn't sound sleepy.

"Hello? Um... Sora, it's Taichi."

"Ah! Are you okay?"

"Umm... yea... sorry about earlier today and for calling at such a late time."

"It's okay. I wasn't even asleep yet."

"Well, I wanted to make up for today so do you want to do something together tomorrow after school? I can come pick you up."

"Really! That's great! I don't have anything on my schedule. Even if I did, I would've cancelled it for you. By the way, why did you cancel our date today?"

"Well, I got a phone call from my sister's friends saying that she's really sick so I went to pick her up. It turned out that she had such high fever that I brought her to the hospital."

"Ohh... is she okay? Hikari is a nice girl and strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine soon."

"Yea... well I'm not gonna bother you anymore. Have a goodnight, Sora."

"Goodnight." Sora was amazed of how Taichi sounded calm on the phone. She felt as if she was talking to one of those rich and super well mannered guys. Taichi went back in his sister's room to keep her company.

The next morning, Taichi went to school. He was tired since he didn't sleep the whole night. During the first two classes, all he was doing was sleep. The teachers got piss but since Yamato was such a nice friend, he tried to cover Taichi up with some excuse about work.

Takeru was wondering why Hikari wasn't at school. After the second class, he walked up to Izumi hoping to get some news from her.

"Izumi, I..." He was cut off by her before he could ask anything.

"Hikari..." This time, it was Izumi that was cut off by someone.

"Hikari what!" Daisuke pushed Takeru aside and stood in front of Izumi. He was asking about Hikari but went closer and closer to Izumi causing her to back off. Kouji couldn't stand but pull Izumi behind him. He gave Daisuke one of his _don't you dare get any closer to her_ look. While Kouji was keeping Daisuke busy with his piercing eyes, Izumi pulled Takeru to a little corner.

"Hikari has a very high fever so Taichi brought her to the hospital. She had been there since yesterday night. You don't need me to tell you what to do after school right?"

"Gotcha." Takeru ran out of the class trying to ditch his fan club so they wouldn't be in his way for lunch and to find Taichi. "Tai! Come visit Hikari with me after school!"

Taichi turned around to see his friend running toward him. "No way! I'm not missing a date with my beloved Sora again! Plus, I'm super tired and sick of the danm hospital already."

"Man! You're so heartless! You're sister is in such a bad condition and you don't even go visit her? All you think is having a date with some chick."

"Hey! Watch your mouth buddy. I spent the whole night at the hospital with Hikari without even closing my eyes for more than five seconds every time I blinked."

"Anymore to add to that? Now, I don't like my sister getting along too well with other guys. If you weren't my friend, I would've already punched you so you better go visit her alone so she won't be bored." Taichi left Takeru to go buy his lunch. He couldn't help but smile to himself from time to time thinking that nothing would ruin his date with Sora today.

* * *

"Mimi, in about a month, there would be a cat walk. If you manage to get a better rank than Sora, you can be sure that your popularity will rise like a rocket." 

"Miyako... why do you always talk about them whenever I'm with you."

"I can't help it. It's part of my nature. Me and that Jun had been rival ever since we started the carrier as a designer in the same time. My dream is to see her one day begging me for mercy and tell me that I'm the most beautiful lady in this world!"

"Hello? Hello? Did you finish day dreaming yet, dear cousin."

"Mouu! So mean! Doesn't she piss you off? Every time you see her, wouldn't she give you one of her nasty look?"

"Umm... well yea... but not like I care..."

"Well I do!"

"Hai... I will do everything that pleases you as long as I can go shopping! And buy beige colour stuff! This colour is in this autumn. Plus, it's starting to get a little chilly lately. The clothes I bought last time with the girls were all summer stuff that was on sale."

"Yep! That's the spirit! For the sake of shopping please do some good work for me."

"Mimi! I finally found your classroom after an eternity of searching! Girls were too jealous of you to tell me and guys wanted to keep you for themselves. How mean." Yamato walked in Mimi's classroom.

"Eh! What are you doing here you idiot! What's with all these people behind you?"

"Don't mind it. The more people there are, the better it is for now."

"What do you mean by that?" Yamato walked up to Mimi and hugged her tightly in his arms. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, you idiot!"

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make. More people were gathering in the class and outside of it. "Ahem. I announce publicly that me, Yamato Ishida, is going after Mimi Tachikawa and no other girls. So please, don't make me any more confessions since I'm only accepting the one from the girl I'm holding right now."

Mimi blushed. Everybody was talking about it. "Shut up! Let me tell you right now that I am totally not going to confess anything to you. Actually, more like I don't have any confession to give you except that I find you annoying." Mimi loosened herself from Yamato's grip and left the room. She seriously had to fight to get out of there.

In the class, a group of girls weren't too happy about this.

"Jenny, what are we going to do?" a girl asked another girl with short brown hair.

"We absolutely cannot let her have Yamato-sama. He belongs to all of us. That Mimi Tachikawa isn't good enough for him. I'm Yamato-sama's fan club president and Tachikawa isn't gonna get away with this. She bewitched Yamato-sama. Unforgivable." She said angrily.

* * *

In the mean time, Kouji was wandering near the gym. He found himself face to face with Takuya. 

"Yo." Takuya greeted.

"What brings you here? Mind to have a one on one basketball match with me? Or, are you too afraid to loose your face against the best basketball player in the area?" Takuya gave a challenge to Kouji that he couldn't refuse. Especially not against Takuya.

"Bring it on. Don't cry if you loose, dude." Kouji stepped in the indoor court with Takuya. Kouji put himself in defence mode while Takuya ran toward Kouji dribbling the ball. Kouji stood at his place calmly waiting for the right moment. He rushed toward Takuya and passed by him. By the time Kouji passed by, Takuya mysteriously lost the ball to Kouji. Kouji ran toward the basket and dunked the ball beautifully leaving Takuya staring in shock.

"I guess we don't need to continue the match Mr. The best basket ball player in the area. Remember one thing; never ever challenge a member of the Lone Wolves in basketball and soccer. See ya."

Takuya was still standing there in horror. He couldn't believe he let Kouji score a ball so easily. Looking at Kouji leaving coolly with his back faced to him, angered Takuya even more.

* * *

School finally ended and Takeru ran out of the class to the hospital. He found Hikari's room when Hikari's two body guards blocked his way in. She needed her bodyguards since her fans might come in great number and bother her. 

"Listen, I'm Hikari's friend and classmate! Don't I have the right to go in and visit her? Can't you see I'm also part of the band the Lone Wolves!"

"Sorry but we don't really care if you're in that band or not since we're not some teenage girls. We received the order to let no one in but Hikari's family and her co-workers." One of the men said.

"HIKARI!" Takeru called Hikari and the guards grabbed him. They were about to throw him out when Takeru free himself from one of them by kicking him in the stomach. He pushed the other one on the ground and tried to get in the room but was blocked again. _Man! They sure are tough... No wonder they get to guard Hikari. _Takeru was about to get serious. He wanted to see Hikari very badly.

"Why is it so noisy?" A sleepy voice called out.

"Sorry for the noises miss, but there's an intruder."

"I'm Takeru, Hikari!" Takeru tried to push the two guards away. This time, the guards knocked him on the wall and held on his tight.

"Eh! Wait! If it's really Takeru, let him in! If you hurt him, I won't forgive any of you!" Hikari said weakly. Takeru free himself again and walked in the room fixing his shirt. The two men were surprise to see Takeru freeing himself form them twice.

"Hikari, I came to visit you." He smiled. Inside, he wasn't smiling that much. He was happy to see Hikari but she looked so tired and weak. Though, she still have her beautiful smiled that melted Takeru's heart.

"Hi, I'm sorry that Haru and Ryu hurt you... they didn't mean it."

"It's alright. They were just doing their job." Takeru said. _Even though they were really a pain in the ass. _He thought to himself. "You know, I was very worried about you today when Izumi told you that you were in the hospital. I hope you get better soon."

"Hai! Hey... do you look very horrible? When I look into a mirror, I feel like I'm looking at a ghost..."

"Haha! Don't worry! You do look a bit pale but you're as pretty as an angel."

Hikari blushed and gave Takeru one of her irresistible smile. This time, it was Takeru's turn to blush. "Umm... Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"I... umm... oh just never mind... I'm going to the washroom. Be right back."

"Okay." Takeru left the room and went in the closest washroom than the one already in Hikari's room. _Takeru, Takeru... you must learn to control yourself... You were about to ask something stupid! How can you ask her 'Can I kiss you!' sigh! She looked so adorable like a little kitten... I want to embrace her..._

_

* * *

_

Taichi left school super fast to go to Sora's school to pick her up. He tried to fix his messy hair on his way. When he got there, Sora was already waiting for him. Guys and girls were gathering up around this perfect couple.

"Sorry to make you wait, Sora."

"It's okay! I'm glad that you came."

"Anything in particular that you want to do?"

"Actually yes. I even brought the things we need for it." She smiled. _Ehh! She ain't serious is she? What does she mean by things we need for it... Don't tell me she meant... sex... but... already! So fast! I wasn't expecting this! What should I do! What if I'm too tired and fall asleep in the middle of it! Oh my god!_ Taichi thought to himself. He couldn't see nor hear anything that was going on.

"Taichi? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Umm... yea sorry! Well... umm... why don't we go do the thing you want to do... I don't really mind since umm... I'm sure we're gonna both enjoy ourselves..."

"Yea! I knew you would agree! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sora pulled Taichi and they started to run to the place. _Yikes! She's sure in a hurry! It's okay... everything will be great! You're the luckiest man ever! You get to do it with Sora! _

"Here we are!"

"Ehhhhh! T... Te... Tennis court!" Taichi pointed at the tennis court with a surprised look.

"Well of course! Didn't you realize that I was carrying some rackets all along? Where did you think we were going?" Sora asked. She seemed like an innocent and naive girl.

"Oh... umm... nowhere in particular. Let's play but I'm not very good though."

"It's okay! Let me teach you! I'm a professional in tennis!"

"I know that... even though you're a model, you're also a super good tennis player. I saw you playing some competitions on TV."

"Let's play!" Sora and Taichi started to play. You don't even have to guess. Sora won the game and Taichi lost badly. Poor thing, he couldn't even score a point. Taichi decided to go get some drink at the juice machine nearby.

* * *

"Man! Will you stop following me! Don't you have anything better to do than following me!" 

"Hey! I can go wherever I want. I'm a free man."

"Well you're going to become a dead man if you continue."

"Mimi, you're too mean with me when I'm trying to show you how much I care for you."

"Will you stop teasing me?"

"By the way, why aren't you going home? You have been walking around everywhere for a pretty long time now."

"Do you even need to ask! You're following me! What if you barge in my house and I burn it down!"

"You're thinking too much. I will never dare to burn down your house since I'll always be your loyal fellow your majesty."

"Then go get me a drink from that juice machine right now Mr. Ishida."

"Your commands are my wishes. Stay here and wait for me or you'll leave me no other choice but to stop by your house to give you your juice. I know where you live, majesty." Yamato laughed evilly walking toward the juice machine.

"DEVIL!" Mimi yelled. She took a little walk in the area and found Sora in a tennis court. Sora also spotted Mimi.

"There's another racket there or are you too scared to play against a champion?" Sora provoked Mimi. Mimi walked in the court and picked up the second racket.

"Don't cry if you loose, Miss Champion." Mimi did the service. They played equally. Both of them were very good. They not only caught the attention of the other tennis players but also the passengers. No matter how good Mimi is, it was still hard for her to compete with a professional like Sora.

Yamato was about to put some coins in the juice machine when somebody else was about to do the same thing. They lifted up their heads and stared at each other.

"Matt!"

"Tai!" Both of them said in unison.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Taichi asked in surprise.

"Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm buying a juice."

"Okay... then what brings you here to buy a can of juice?"

"For Mimi! How about you?"

"For Sora! I'm having a date with her today. We were playing tennis. Later, I planned to go watch a movie with and her followed by a romantic dinner. She is going to be mine! No women can resist to a romantic dinner!"

"Yea... yea... keep on dreaming." They both bought a juice and headed back near the tennis court. There, they found Mimi and Sora on the court.

Mimi and Sora were both exhausted. Sora decided to end this and put everything on the last ball. She hit it so hard that she, herself, had to back away a little. Everything for Mimi felt like it was happening in slow motion. She knew that she couldn't hit the ball back that easily. Even though she was scared of this super ball, she didn't want to let it go just like this. Mimi bent down her knees a little and held on to the racket tightly. She used everything she had to hit the ball. The ball was so powerful that Mimi tried to push it back but the racket slipped away in the same time. Mimi fell on the ground. The ball hit the net but the racket went on flying toward Sora.

"Kyyaaaah!" Sora shouted out loud and closed her eyes. She covered her head with her hands.

"Arghhh..."

"Eh?" Sora opened her eyes and found Taichi standing in front of her. Taichi took the hit for Sora. He soon collapsed on his knees. The racket hit Taichi on both of his arms when he was shielding his face with them.

"Oh shit! Are you okay? Why did you do that for!" Sora tried to help Taichi up.

"I did that for you. Since you're okay, I'm okay... but I don't really think that I can have a romantic dinner with you tonight... To tell you the truth... my arms hurt like hell." Taichi smiled to Sora.

"You idiot!" She hugged Taichi. "We're not going out to have dinner tonight. We're going to my place and I'm going to make you food."

"YES! Thanks for god for letting this racket hit me!"

"Don't say stupid stuff!" Sora whacked Taichi on the head.

Mimi sat up. She felt pain from her right wrist and her scratched legs. Yamato walked up to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Like hell I'm alright!" Mimi said angrily. "I think I twisted my wrist or whatsoever. It hurts! My legs too! Look at all those booboos!" She complained.

"Come on! Get on me! Let your knight carry you to the hospital to check at wrist of yours." Mimi hoped on Yamato's back and they headed to the hospital. As for Sora and Taichi, they ended up having their romantic dinner at Sora's place. She fed him like a mother. Taichi ended up with some little bruises in his arms. As for Mimi, you'll find out in the next chapter.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 9 finished! Please review! 

Chapter 10 : Not telling you. I'm not too sure myself yet... but I think I'll let them have that little vacation at the old lady's mansion. Michael, the guy Sora liked long time ago, Mimi will meet him again in the next chapter. Stay tune!


	10. chapter 10

Hello!

Sorry… I have a lot of family problems lately… and… it's giving me a lot of pressure… sorry for the late update.

Please have fun while reading chapter 10. It makes me happy to read all the reviews you people wrote. A million thanks for everybody.

* * *

"Hey Matt! Over here!"

"Sup Tai!" Yamato went to take a seat with Taichi. They were in the restaurant where they usually take a coffee or have a snack.

"I'm the happiest man on earth. Sora is indeed a good cook. She'll make a super good house wife!"

"Man! Cut that out! How old are you and already talking about marriage?"

"Hmm... I had a sweet night with Sora even though she slammed the door on my face when I proposed to sleep with her on her bed tonight..." Taichi said a little embarrassed.

"She did! Haha... Very direct as usual huh..." Yamato was trying not to laugh.

"Stop it! What about you and Mimi the other day huh? Don't tell me that you did something better!"

Yamato ordered a French vanilla coffee which almost made the waitress fall on the ground. "What could I have done? I just brought her to the hospital to check her wrist. She ended up with a small bandage that she has to keep for about a week. She's really hard to seduce though... no female in this world ever refused me that way."

"Oh? Then what are planning to do?"

"Heh! I still have my secret weapon that my dear brother gave me." Yamato smirked.

Later at night, Yamato went over to Mimi's house. The light was still on. Yamato tried to peek at the window but saw no one. He tried to open the door but it was locked. So he decided to use his secret weapon... Mimi's spare key. Yamato quietly opened the door and went it.

"Owww!" A female voice called out. Yamato laughed quietly. He followed the sound and went to the second floor as quiet as a mouse. He found a door with a plaque written Mimi. The door was a little opened leaving a little crack. Yamato peeped and saw Mimi only wearing her pink bra. _Sweet!_ He thought to himself.

"Mouuu! My wrist hurts... I can hardly change! If I knew I would've loose anyway, I wouldn't even bother hitting that stupid ball!" Mimi said.

Yamato was targeting Mimi with his eyes. _Take it off! Take it off!_ Yamato thought to himself again. Mimi took her skirt off exposing herself in underwear. Yamato couldn't take his eyes off such a beauty. Mimi wanted to take her new shampoo to the shower. She picked it up but forgot about her wrist.

"Ouch!" Mimi threw the shampoo on the door.

"Wooahh!" Yamato covered his mouth.

"Who's there!" Mimi grabbed a towel and ran to the door. Yamato knew he couldn't get away that easily. He locked himself to the closest door to find a plan to escape. Mimi knocked on the door.

"Come out you pervert! What are you doing in my house! Come out!" She yelled and was about to break down the door. Yamato was panicking. He locked himself in the bathroom. The window was too small for him to escape. There was no place to hide in the bathroom.

"Come out or I'm sooo going to call the police!" Mimi shouted. _Crap!_ Yamato grabbed the nearest thing which was a panty... he covered his face and ran out of the bathroom causing her to fall on the ground. He wanted to help her up but decided that leaving was a better idea.

"Jerk! Wait till I get my hands on you! If it wasn't because of my wrist, you would have been dead long ago!" Yamato slammed the door after hearing Mimi's complain.

* * *

"Yay! Finally! I waited for this day for a long time already!" Izumi shouted happily.

"Me two! After staying at the hospital for a few days, I seriously need some fun!" Hikari said happily.

"Fun? Didn't Takeru made you happy enough?" Izumi giggled. Hikari blushed a little.

"I'm here! Hurry! Let's get in the car!" Mimi said running toward the girls. The girls got on the car. "Oh my god! Did I tell you? The other night, there was a perverted stalker who sneaked in my house!"

"Ehhh! Did you punch him or gave him a good lesson?" Izumi asked anxiously.

"How does he look like?" Hikari asked.

"I have no clue how he looks like though... He covered his stupid face with my panty! My most pretty one and ran away with it!" Mimi replied angrily.

In not long, they arrived a very pretty deserted place. They were surrounded with grass, trees and flowers. There was a pretty lake and a huge mansion. The girls stepped in to greet the one who invited them to such a nice trip.

"Hello Madam." They said with a beautiful smile.

"Hello young ladies. I'm Mrs Sin. I hope you'll all enjoy your three days here." Mrs Sin looked very nice and gentle. Mimi and the others were very happy. They went into their room and put down their stuff. In every room, there was a balcony. The view from Mimi's room was the best. Izumi and Hikari went to join Mimi in her room soon after. Mrs Sin's maid came to get them because they were called. The girls went down to the living room to meet Mme Sin.

"Ladies, I want you to meet my grandson Michael. A young blond man walked in the room. He greeted his grandmother.

"Michael, I want you to meet these young ladies here. This is Izumi, Hikari and Mimi."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"The pleasure is ours." The three girls said in the same time amused.

"Eh?" Michael stared at Mimi.

"Umm... something wrong with my face?"

"No... I just thought that you looked like someone I know. But never mind... it's just impossible that she can be here." He smiled to Mimi making her blush.

"Quit standing there you two! Let's go take a walk outside!" Izumi said cheerfully.

"Yea let's go!" Mimi said. Michael stared at Mimi. Without realizing it, he found himself smiling at her again. Hikari noticed Michael's look on Mimi. The four of them went out to take a walk near the lake. During the whole time, Michael couldn't help but look at Mimi. Later at night, they head back. The girls took a shower and dressed into their pyjama.

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Izumi said.

The door opened and Hikari went in. "Hey!"

"Hikari! Hi! I was just thinking about going to your room."

Hikari went over to sit next to Izumi on her bed. "You know Michael..."

"Yea! He's really handsome! He's even hotter than Kouji but, I still like Kouji better." Izumi smiled to herself staring at the ceiling. She lied down on the bed with Hikari.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm trying to say that I think Michael is interested in Mimi. I noticed that during the whole day, he was staring at her weirdly..."

"Hmm... now that you talk about it, I think he really did... those kinds of eyes were really familiar..." Izumi was trying to think hard where she had seen these kinds of looks.

"I have the same feeling as you... I thought about all day."

"Oh! That's why you were awfully quiet huh... I thought you missed Takeru too much."

"Anyway... I found my answer. Those looks were the same from when I met Takeru and Daisuke. I never knew about these stares if I didn't analyse it from Michael during the whole day."

"I would never realize it if you never told me. Hikari..."

"What?"

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

"Hmm... Sure! Let's find Mimi. She must be alone in her room right now." Hikari and Izumi got up the bed and opened the door. Izumi shut it quickly when he saw Michael heading to Mimi's room.

"Let's go!" Izumi whispered.

"What? Where?"

"Mimi's room is just across mine. Let's go and listen what they are talking about."

"Eh? But... that's not really nice..."

"Come on! We go when Mimi would invite Michael in her room."

"How do you she would?"

"You expect them to stand there and talk?"

"Noo..."

"SHHH!"

Michael knocked on Mimi's room door. The door soon opened up.

"Hey! What brings you here?"

"Nothing much... I didn't have anything to do so I just decided to come visit you."

"Ah! Then come on in!" Mimi invited Michael in her room.

Izumi and Hikari got out of Izumi's room and leaned their ear against the door. "See? I told you she'll invite him in." Izumi whispered.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Mimi?" Michael asked trying to avoid Mimi's look.

"Hm? Nope! I'm flying single like a free bird."

"Eh? That surprises me. I was sure that you were taken since you're such a lovely girl." Michael's compliment made Mimi blush a little. _He's so nice! Unlike that Yamato Ishida. Eh! Why am I thinking of him right now... whatever! _Mimi thought to herself. She was trying hard to stay cool with Michael presence. He made her a little nervous.

"You know when I said that you looked like someone I know..."

"Yea? Was it a girl that you like?"

"Well... Sort of. By the way, you seem to have a little Japanese accent..."

"Ah! Yes... well I moved to America when I was really young. My parents tried to talk to me in English whenever they can to practice their English and mine. As time passes, I was so used to speak in English that I started to forget my Japanese. My mom sent me to a Japanese school later to make sure I won't forget my first language. I just moved back from America to Japan because my cousin asked my parents to."

"I see... Then do you remember your friends in Japan?"

"Well... I forgot them all... but, I met Sor..." Mimi was cut off by a loud noise.

"Sorry!" A voice outside the door called out.

"How can you suddenly loose your balance and fall on people like that! It hurts! Get off!" A softer voice said.

Mimi recognized those voices. She ran up to the door and opened it. She found Izumi on top of Hikari.

"What exactly were you two doing here?" Mimi asked waiting for some explanations.

"Ohh! Well, we thought you would be lonely so we decided to come find you..." Izumi said trying to smile. Hikari nodded her head nervously.

"Yea... we didn't know you have a guest..."

"Whatever... let's all go sleep and go swim in the lake tomorrow..." Mimi suggested.

"Yea... goodnight girls." Michael said leaving Mimi's room.

"Night!" The three girls said. Izumi head back to her room with Hikari. Mimi went back in her room and lied down on her bed. She sighed. What Michael asked her, reminded her of the misunderstandings between Sora and her. She wanted to make up for it but had no clue how to. Mimi found herself staring at her wrist which reminded her of Yamato who carried her all the way to the hospital. She remembered his strong back and the way he treated her at the hospital. Those nice and gentle eyes that were making her heart melt. Mimi soon fell asleep.

The next morning, it was raining. The three girls brushed their teeth, washed their face and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Mou! I wanted to swim in the lake today..." Izumi said sadly.

"It's okay. I have a pool table downstairs if you girls want to play." Mrs Sin said.

"Cool! Let's play after! I never played pool before!" Hikari said all excited.

"Me either!" Izumi quickly finished her cereals and took her toasts.

"I played in New York. Even though I didn't have the legal age to, I pretended I was old enough with some friends." Mimi quickly finished her glass of milk.

The girls quickly finished their breakfast and ran downstairs to play. Hikari and Izumi were teaming up against Mimi. After a while, Mimi decided to let the two beginners practice and left to get some juice. She went in the kitchen and pours some juice in three cups.

"Morning."

"Eh?" Mimi turned around and found Michael at the kitchen's door. He had a sleepy face so Mimi figured out that he just woke up. "Morning? It's almost lunch time! Hehe... Hungry?"

"Yep! That's why I came to dig something out in the kitchen." Michael stretched his arms and yawned. Mimi laughed a little.

"Wait, I'll make you some toasts." Mimi took two slice of bread and put it in the toaster.

"Thanks! You're really great."

"It's nothing." She took out a plate, butter knife, strawberry jam, a cup and some milk. She started to pour the milk in the cup and waited for the toast. When the breads became toasts, Mimi jammed it. Michael stared at Mimi. Mimi being in the kitchen and preparing breakfast for Michael made Michael want her more than he ever did. He found her very attractive. "Here! All done!" She said with a nice smile. "Anyway, serve yourself. I need to bring juice to the girls." Mimi turned around with her back face to Michael. Michael couldn't help but walk closer to Mimi quietly. He grabbed her from the back which surprised Mimi.

"Umm... Michael?" She asked. Her voice was trembling. Michael didn't reply to Mimi. All he did was smell her hair. He used one of his hands to turn Mimi's face on the side and kissed her soft lips. Mimi didn't respond to the kiss. The moment his lips touched hers, flashbacks of the time when Mimi was young in the park with Sora and Michael appeared. Mimi finally remembered Michael. Lastly, the image of Yamato appeared in her mind. Mimi pushed Michael away and ran back to her room. On her way to her room, she kept on mumbling Yamato's name as quietly as she. Her heart was beating faster than ever. Without thinking anything, she rushed in Izumi's room and took her cell phone. She tried to search for Yamato's phone number and when she found it, she immediately called him with Izumi's phone.

_"Hey Izumi! If you're searching for Kouji, you've got the wrong number! By the way, you're on a short vacation with Mimi right? How is she doing?"_

_"Hello? Izumi? You there?"_

"..." Mimi's voice couldn't come out... Finally, words started to rush in her mind. _What in the world am I doing... why did I even call him! He's such a jerk... but somehow... I really want to see him..._ Mimi started to cry. She didn't understand anything. She was confused. She wanted someone to tell her what was going on. How come she just realized that Michael was the guy she met long time ago.

_"Hey, hey... Izumi? Are you crying or something? HELLO! Want me to tell Kouji to call you?" _Yamato's voice sounded worried. But, Mimi didn't want him to get worried over Izumi but her. She quickly hung up and went back in her room leaving the phone her Izumi's bed. Soon, Hikari and Izumi went in Mimi's room to see what took her so long.

"Mimi? Are you alright? You look so sad..." Hikari asked.

"I... I want to go back now..."

"Eh! How come? The fun just started... We didn't even get the chance to swim in the lake yet..." Izumi said sadly. She tried to understand Mimi's sadness but couldn't figure anything out. She was about to ask Mimi when she hears her cell phone ringing. She ran back to her room and was wondering why her phone was on the bed but not in her bag. She checked the display and it was Kouji.

"Hello Kouji!"

_"Izumi! Are you alright?" _Kouji's voice sounded very worried which was unusual.

"Hm? Of course I'm alright! Why?"

_"Matt just called me. He told me that you called him but didn't say anything. After, it sounded like you were crying."_

"No way! I was playing pool with Hikari all... wait a minute! The one who was crying was Mimi... not me!"

_"I don't understand anything..."_

"I'm not too sure myself either... anyway... I'll call you back later... I'll go check if she's alright... bye!"

_"Bye."_ Izumi hung up and ran back to Mimi's room.

"Okay... Mimi, you're going to tell us everything and then, we'll pack up and leave. If you don't say anything, we'll just stay here until you say something. Deal?"

"Deal..." Mimi nodded in the same time. Hikari was wondering why Izumi would give up so easily. Izumi sat down on Mimi's bed and heard her out. When Mimi finished talking about her confusion, both Hikari and Izumi hugged her. Later, Hikari went downstairs to see Mrs. Sin to talk about their sudden decision. Izumi, in the other hand, called their driver to come pick them up as quickly as possible. The girls packed up, excused themselves for all the trouble to Mrs. Sin and left before Michael notices anything.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : **In the time when Mimi felt the most confuse, Yamato's fan club decided to make their move and attack Mimi psychologically. Sora, in the other hand, met Michael once again. What will happen? What if Michael hears about Yamato and goes see about Mimi? 


	11. chapter 11

Hello!

My story Maid Mimi Tachikawa here! is now over. I'm going to start a new story based on my life plus some other pieces of my imagination. It's more about my love life and those love triangles… So… I hope all of you will read it.

* * *

Ding, dong!

Yamato rang Mimi's doorbell. _Damn! She's not opening the door! But, I swear that she's home... _Yamato took out the spare key and barged in Mimi's house for the second time.

"Hello? Mimi? It's Yamato! Where are you?" There was no response. Yamato closed back the door and decided to check on the first floor before going to the second one.

In the mean time, Mimi was in the bathroom taking a nice bubble bath to relax herself. She was listening to her mp3 that she brought before going to Mrs. Sin's mansion. She couldn't hear Yamato calling her.

Yamato walked up stairs and knocked on Mimi's room. Still no answer from her. He opened the door but she wasn't there. He started to check every room expect the bathroom. Lastly, he knocked on the bathroom door. Nobody answered. He put his ear against the door but couldn't hear anything. He tried to open the door and it opened! He felt the warm air in the bathroom. _Oh god... she must be in there then... Should I go in? Nah! But! What if she fainted! Just like in a hot spring! I better go check on her!_ He stepped into the room.

Mimi opened her eyes and decided to forget about everything and go to bed early. She stepped out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

When Yamato was about to call Mimi's name, he sees Mimi naked standing there grabbing a towel. He stared at her soft white body getting gently wrapped by a white towel. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful scenery.

Mimi didn't seem to realize anything until she turns her Mp3 off and stared into her mirror. In the mirror, she could see a little shadow. She turned around quickly. _Crap! This time I am totally dead! She is so going to kill me! _Yamato covered his head with his arms waiting for some action from the angel who slowly walked toward him. Instead of getting slapped or anything, Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and lied her head down on his shoulder. Yamato didn't expect any of this. He hugged her back to make her feel secure since he visited her just to see if she was all right after what Kouji told him.

Mimi was glad. She wanted to see him very badly after everything that happened. They stood there for a few minutes when Mimi came back to her senses. _Eh? What am I doing right now! Kyaah! Wait... I didn't leave the door unlocked... how could he? The other day when the little peeper came in... It was like that too... Yamato Ishida! _Mimi pushed Yamato off and punched him in the stomach.

"Aghhh! Hey what was that for!"

"For peeping on me more than once!"

"What do you mean by more than once! I just came to see if you were all right!"

"Oh yea! Than how did you get in! Huh? Last time, it was you too! Where did you put my panty! It's one of my favourites! You better give it back!"

"No way!"

"Ha! You just admitted your crime! You big pervert!"

"Do you have to ruin the mood? Weren't you the one who jumped on me a while ago!" Yamato asked sharply. His reply reminded Mimi of her confusion. She pushed Yamato out of the way and walked furiously back into her room. She lied down on her bed. Yamato followed her back in her room and stared at the unhappy girl.

"Hey, hey! Do you have to be like that? Don't put up such a face!" Yamato waited for Mimi to shout back at him but she didn't. "Fine! I'm a big pervert, a big peeper who especially likes to sneak in Mimi Tachikawa's house. Happy?" Mimi still didn't say anything back. Yamato went to sit on Mimi's bed and gently poked her shoulder. Mimi turned around to face the other side of the wall, leaving her back exposed to Yamato. "Mimi... Go put some clothes on... It's too tempting right now... I might jump on you anytime... Your bare back is way too attractive." Mimi didn't move and left Yamato talking to the air.

"Sigh! Girls are so complicated! Especially you." Yamato grabbed Mimi's shoulder and forced her to turn around to face him. He approached his face to hers and kissed her. Mimi tried to struggle but in the end, she just couldn't resist the passionate kiss from Yamato. As Yamato was about to pull the towel off Mimi, Yamato's cell phone rang. It put Mimi back to her senses. She tried to cover her face that became very red. _It better be a good reason whoever is calling or I'm gonna kill you!_

"Hello?"

_"YAMATO! It's Jun! You haven't been calling me lately... so I was just worried. I missed you so much!"_

"You called me just to tell me that! Well thanks a lot! You just ruined everything..."

_"Ha? Well... not just for that. I know that you have been very interested in that Mimi Tachikawa lately. Come find me at the usual place if you want anything to happen to her."_

"What non-sense are you talking about? How can something happen to her when I'm with her right now." Yamato sighed. He didn't understand anything of what Jun said.

_"I don't mean now... What I mean is if you want to make the competition of the next catwalk fair... And, if you want to make that girl famous like she wanted to be, come find me... All I can tell you now is that I'm somewhat related to the judges this time... I'll be waiting..."_

"Wait!" Before Yamato could say anything, Jun already hung up. "Mimi, I got something to do, see you at school. Bye!" He ran down the stairs and left the house. _Hmmm... What's wrong with him! _Mimi changed back into her pyjama and went to bed.

* * *

"Ah! Took you long enough."

"Jun... What do you want?" Jun slowly walked over Yamato. She wrapped her arms around his neck and approached her face near his ear.

"I just want you to leave Tachikawa." She silently whispered in his ear.

"Whoever I want to be with is none of your business. I came here to tell you one thing. Don't ever try to menace me. I don't care either you are related or not to those people. Don't make me laugh. I star like me under command of a bitch like you, you've gotta be kidding me! Don't you worry... I'll make sure the next competition is fair. I believe in Mimi and Miyako." Yamato pushed Jun off him and walked away. Jun bit her lower lip.

"Mimi Tachikawa... I'm not going to forgive you!" She took out her cell phone and dialled a number.

_"Hello?" _A female voice answered.

"Jenny, its Jun."

_"Eh? What could a famous designer like you want of me?"_

"I just need your help to get rid of a little pest, Mimi Tachikawa."

_"Hmm... I can get rid of her whenever I want. I don't need you to tell me to do so. You're just trying to use me to get rid of her for you. Somehow... right now, after receiving your phone call, I don't feel angered enough to destroy her yet."_

"Oh really? What if I tell you that Yamato is very interested in her and Miss Tachikawa is dating two hot guys in the same time?"

_"What! You serious? That slut..." _Jun smiled. _Heh! Mimi two-timing Yamato is fake you idiot! You said you didn't want to be used by me but just look at what you are doing right now..._

"If that didn't happen... I wouldn't even bother calling you."

_"Whatever... Either it's good for you or not, I'm going to make that bitch feel sorry. I'm the president of Yamato's fan club! I can't let anything disturb Yamato!"_

"Well I still have some unfinished business to do. I'll leave Mimi in your hands. Goodbye, Jenny..." Jun hung up and laughed evilly.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" Mimi yelled. People started to gather around her. In her locker, Mimi found a lot of cockroaches. "Who the hell did that!" She shouted angrily. Everybody started to talk in the same time. Mimi knew that it was useless asking since nobody would actually admit it. She pushed her way out of the crowd and found herself face to face with Jun.

"Oh my, what's with the angry look? Oh boy, you shouldn't put up such a face. What if the media catches you like that. It will ruin your reputation, Hun."

"Don't you dare provoke me right now? I hate bugs and I have absolutely no idea what I might end up doing to whoever that stands in my way." Mimi said coldly. Jun couldn't help but to back away. Mimi walked away. In the deserted hallway, Mimi caught a sight of a short browned haired girl. She looked like she was in pain. Mimi got closer to her.

"Hey... Are you all right? Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?" Mimi held onto the girl and tried to help her up.

"Kyaaa!" The girl shouted.

"Eh! What's wrong?" Soon enough, many students headed to their direction attracted by the girl's cry.

"Jenny!" A bunch of girls pushed Mimi off and grabbed the shorthaired girl. "Are you okay! Hey you! What did you do to Jenny?"

"Oii! I didn't do anything to her! I just happened to find her on the floor."

"It's not true... She said some mean things to me about me trying too much to attract Yamato's attention. Just because I'm the fan club president... She threw that bug on me... She was also the one who shoved those insects in my locker. A first year student saw her..." The crowd of students started to chatter things.

"Watch your mouth! I was the one who found insects in my locker you know!"

"You probably did that to cover your dirty tricks!" A girl shouted. Mimi was getting pissed. Never in her life in New York things like these happened.

"I'm sick of it! Believe what you want! I don't care!"

"You're not getting away this easily. I'm going to tell on you." Jenny said.

"Well go tell him! I didn't do anything and I have nothing to be afraid of!"

Mimi left. During the whole day, rumours about Mimi bullying Yamato's fan club president were going around. Somehow, nobody talked about it to Yamato. They just automatically stop talking about it when they see a Lone Wolves member. Apparently, Jenny covered the whole situation from Yamato's ears thanks to her popularity at school. Every time Mimi passed by the hallways, many chattering was heard. Jenny's friends took the occasion to play even more pranks at Mimi. Nobody seemed to care since it was the so-called revenge for a friend. After the third class, Mimi got called to go to the teachers' room. Miyako followed but she got kicked out. She waited outside for half an hour hearing occasionally Mimi's loud voice shouting back at the teacher. When Mimi finally got out, Miyako put an arm around Mimi's shoulder. Mimi's head was bowed down. Her long hair covered the side of her face.

"So? Had a hard time?"

"Kind of..."

"And?"

"I got five days suspension starting now."

"Really? That's great!"

"What do you mean by that? Aren't you suppose to cheer me up as a cousin!"

"You can practice the whole week for the upcoming catwalk! Since there might be injustice, you'll have to work even harder!"

"Oh god... I wonder if you care more about me or the money..."

"The money of course! Money is my honey! Yea!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

"Hmm... So this is the school where Mimi goes to... I guess I'll just wait for her..." A young blond man stood at the school gates. Sora soon arrived standing next to him. She stared at the guy standing next to her finding him very familiar.

"Sora Takenouchi?" He said. Sora turned around and faced the guy. She smiled at him and didn't pay much attention to him since she was already used to people calling her name everywhere. "My name is Michael. I think we met before in a little park near a coffee shop when we were young."

"Eh?" Sora turned around to face at the guy again. "Michael... the one who moved away...?" Michael nodded and smiled. Sora couldn't help but bring back a little of her old feelings for Michael even if she has Taichi now. "You still remember me...?"

"Well of course! You're everywhere! How can I possibly forget about you? Plus, we always used to play together when we were young!" Sora and Michael hugged each other and parted.

"What are you doing here!"

"Oh! I came to see Mimi. Remember? The one who moved to New York."

"Yea... I do... I met with her a couple of times too."

"She became very pretty, didn't she?" Michael smiled. Sora still felt a little jealous after all these years.

"She sure did..."

"Don't worry! You became very pretty too! I can't believe how feminine you became! I can hardly believe that you used to be a tomboy."

"How did you meet Mimi?"

"My grandmother happened to introduce her to me. I never told anyone but when we were young, I fell in love with Mimi. Don't tell her though. I'm sure you two are good friends since you were also good friends when you were young. I still like her now. Even more than when I was just a brat."

"But... I think Mimi has someone else in her heart. I'm not sure if they are dating though..." Sora knew that Mimi and Yamato liked each other. Somehow, the darkness in her heart was taking more and more control of her. A part of her wanted Mimi to save her from this darkness but the other part wanted Mimi to die. "Umm..."

"Yea?"

"He is the lead singer of the Lone Wolves... I heard that he's a big player though... you know... celebrities in our days."

"You serious! Then why don't you tell Mimi? Doesn't she know about this!"

"I told her many times... I don't know what he said to her but Mimi is crazy about him. There's nothing I can do..." Sora held onto her skirt tightly. _Stop it! You're going to mess something up! Come back to your senses Sora! You're not like that! No... Mimi can't be the one always happy... You want to see her cry and loose both of the two hot guys! _Sora fell onto her knees.

"Sora! Are you okay? You look pale. Are you sick?"

"I'm okay... I think I'm just a little too tired. Please don't tell Mimi anything about this... or she might be mad at me for telling things on her."

"I understand. Want me to bring you home?"

"No... It's okay. My driver is over there. I'll see you another time. Bye..."

"Bye... Take care." Sora left and head to her car. Tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

"Sigh! Classes are so boring! Can't take them anymore. Good thing I skipped." Yamato walked out of the school building. He found himself face to face with another blond guy that can match up with his beauty.

"You're Yamato Ishida huh... Skipping classes like that... I wonder how Mimi could fall for a guy like you."

"What? First of all, things between Mimi and I have nothing to do with you. Second, either I skip classes or not, it has nothing to do with my relationship with Mimi. Third, I don't like people to judge me when they don't even know me. Fourth, don't talk to me in such a rude way when we first meet. And fifth, the most important one, I hate guys like you who look too friendly with Mimi."

"Whatever. Just make it clear. What's your relationship with Mimi? How do you see her?"

"I thought I just told you to mind your own business... Don't piss me off!"

* * *

Woah! The encounter of a silver wolf (Yamato of course! Cool and good looking!) and a brown wolf (Michael, you can stay the meanie in the children books.)! What will happen next! Imagine it yourself or just guess!

R&R! Yea! My first time putting that sign!


	12. chapter 12

Finally! The last old chapter! I can finally write a new chapter for my old readers who had been waiting for it forever! I'm sorry I took so much time! I'll gather up my ideas as soon as possible!

* * *

Mimi was dressed into her pajama with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She was alone at home and sighed about the unfairness in this world. She couldn't believe that she was tricked by some girls and got a whole week detention. She sat down on her soft white couch and opened the television. It happened to land on a music video of the Lone Wolves. It was their newest Music Video where Mimi and the girls tried to get a role in. The guys were all dressed into sexy tuxedos with Yura and two other girls that Mimi doesn't know. She was quite surprised that Sora really did reject the job. Her eyes were fixed on Yamato. To her surprise, her doorbell rang. Who would actually visit her at this time of the night?

She opened up her door and found... Takeru and Kouji. They stood there with a gentle smile. Our young lady stood there speechless. She never expected them.

"Hey" Kouji greeted coolly.

"Hey Mimi. Are going to invite us in or make us stand in front of the door?" Takeru asked playfully.

"Oops! Sorry! My bad. Come on in." Mimi invited her guest in and they all sat on the soft white couch. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Ice tea if you have." Takeru replied.

"Coffee."

"Coffee at this time of the night?" Mimi asked.

"Yea. I want it black. Don't ask."

"As you wish." Mimi went to get the boys their drinks. She then sat on her soft white lover's seat. "What brings you two here?"

"Do know a certain Michael?" Takeru asked directly.

"Eh! How do you know? You know him too?"

"No and my brother doesn't either, but... I think he kinds of know him now..." Takeru answered. Kouji was enjoying his black coffee silently.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... Listen carefully to what happened...

**Takeru's POV**

_Kouji and I happened to leave school early this morning for some things at the studio. We came back to school later in the after noon to get our homework from the previous classes and to attend our last class. We happened to see Sora and a blond guy talking with each other. We were too far to hear their conversation. So by the time we got closer to the scene, close enough to hear and see what they said, Sora collapsed on her knees. She looked very pale. I don't know what Michael told her to make her like this, but when she fell, he seemed very worried. We were hiding behind a basket of soccer balls that were left there by the soccer's team coach for the soccer practice after school. Sora soon left after and Matt also happened to skip the last class of the day. _

_I don't know why, but it might a man's instinct. Matt stopped as he felt something from Michael. Both of them were arguing about each other's relationship with you. They were so pissing each other off. My brother was in a really bad mood and I think he must be really tired today. He always looks grumpy when he's tired. _

_"Don't play with Mimi's heart if you don't like her!" Michael shouted at Matt._

_"How can you say that I'm playing with her when we're not even dating? Either I play or not with her, the one she likes isn't you so back off!" My brother snapped back at him. _

_"I will not let you hurt her."_

_"You're in no position to tell me that! I will do anything I want with her and that does not concern you, outsider. Don't play Hero when nothing wrong is happening. Find another girl to play your Prince Charming role. You don't even know Mimi well enough. Guys like you are not her type." _

_Michael got pissed at Matt's words and he jumped on him. He tried to punch his face but Matt stopped his punch. I'm sure that he didn't want his face ruined since he's a star. Our manager would kill him. Matt punched him back on the stomach. As soon as Michael regained his breath, he grabbed Matt by his shirt and punched him on his cheek and on the corner of his lips. Matt bled a little on the lips and he grabbed Michael's blond hair. He kicked his legs and slammed his face on the ground. Michael started to have a nose bleed. He got up and swept the blood away and pulled Matt's hair back. My bro kicked him away, but he quickly jumped on Matt and they both fell on the ground. The problem was that Michael was on the top. He punched Matt's face a couple of times. Matt pushed Michael off him and kicked him a couple of times. _

_Normally, we shouldn't interfere in a fight between two guys, but they were really trying to deform each other's face. Which was pretty bad. We would loose two hot guys' face in one day for a while. So Kouji and I came out from behind the soccer basket and separated them. Sadly, both of us got pushed away and Michael flipped Matt on the ground. He fell pretty badly, but he was fast enough to pull Michael's legs right after he fell. Michael also fell and slammed his legs on my brother's stomach. So I got piss and kicked Michael away. I grabbed my brother and Kouji got hold of Michael. I left with my bro quickly before they both fight again and also in case that the media passes by._

**Normal POV**

"Oh lord! They are such idiots! I barely get the reason they are fighting for. What's wrong with both of them! One that talks about me as if I was Yamato's and the other one talks as if I'm his and nobody can do anything about it! Argh! So childish!" Mimi complained. Deep down inside of this young lady felt really happy about two hot guys fighting over her. The other side of her didn't want to show it.

"Well... either they are good or wrong, I can say nothing. Both Kouji and I felt like you have to know this since it concerns you."

"Yea. They won't bother each other for a while though." Kouji added.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"They are probably both in bed and unable to move." Kouji answered with a little smile.

"Yep! And Matt can't get out of the house until his face is fully recovered." Takeru added.

"I... um... Is that idiot alright?" Mimi asked. She avoided looking at the boys directly in the eyes.

"If you want to know, go see him yourself!" The boys said in unison.

"Don't look at me like that! Not like I'm worried about him or anything. I need to sleep now! Get out of my house!" Mimi chased both of them out of her house. She shut the door quickly and made sure that it was locked. She started at her phone and wondered if she should call him. She quickly shook her head and ran into her room. She jumped on her bed and thought about Yamato. The young lady soon fell asleep.

* * *

This isn't a very long chapter, but please bear with it for now. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the very late update. I just came back from china and have quite some ideas for a couple of chapters.

* * *

"Can we stop now Miyako?" Mimi whined helplessly. "I practice walking for two hours now… My feet are tired. I'm so bored. You kept on playing the same music over and over again…." Mimi finally abandoned and sat down onto the ground.

"No! If you don't get up and walk, you can't win over Sora! I can't win over Jun that means!"

"If your designs are good, you won't even need me and you'll be able to win this."

"No! Don't you understand that this time, there are two winning title. There is one for the most elegant model and another one for the best designs. I intend to grad both of them. Both Hikari and Izumi already won over twenty prizes in one year." Miyako explained thoroughly.

"Wow! That's amazing. How many did they participate in… Hum… than… how about Sora?" Mimi asked in a lower tone.

"From the moment Sora started this career, I think she has over a hundred of them. I must not loose anything against Jun. This is also why I asked your parents to send you to Japan." Miyako grabbed Mimi's hands in hers and stared at her with stars in her eyes.

"Huh… So I'm basically a new tool to you… sigh!"

* * *

"Hey Matt! How are you doing now? Feel better?" Taichi asked cheerful as he did a deadly jump on Yamato who was still lying in his bed.

"Woahh!" Yamato kicked Taichi on the ground with everything he had left. "Dude, were you trying to kill me!"

"Hey Tai! You came to visit my brother?" Takeru asked as he walked in Yamato's room.

"Takeruuu……. It has been almost a week now that I'm lying in my bed. Why hasn't Mimi called or came to visit me?" Yamato whined like a little kid. He hugged his pillow and sighed.

"I don't know. Want me to call her and ask?" Takeru asked and giggled.

"Hey! No! That would look too uncool."

"Didn't anyone come to visit you?" Taichi asked.

"Yea! Tons of girls except Mimi." Yamato bit his lower lip.

"Hey! I heard from Hikari that Mimi is going her first catwalk in three days. Kouji and I got tickets from Izumi. Want one?" Takeru proposed.

"Of course I do!" Yamato said loudly.

"I want one if my beloved Sora is in there." Taichi said dreamingly as Takeru gave him a ticket.

"It's at 7 pm. don't be late." Takeru left the room with only Taichi and Yamato.

"So, how is it going with Sora lately?" Yamato asked.

"Sigh! I don't know what got her lately. Whenever I see her, it looks like she's emotionally unstable."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

'Well, I didn't want to bring the subject up directly. So I just tried to ask her what was going on in her life lately. All she answers back was nothing."

"Women… They are all the same. All unpredictable and hard to understand." Yamato and Taichi sighed desperately together.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"Come on! We don't have time left! Bring the dress here… What are you all waiting for you useless bums! You! Did you finish Hikari's makeup yet? Where is the goddamn hairstylist? What are you all standing there for? Get moving!" Miyako shouted in the dressing room. She ordered everybody around.

Mimi walked out of the changing cabin with brown cowboy boots, a white mini skirt and a black tunic revealing her left shoulder.

"Mimi! What are you still standing there for? Sit down on the third chair! Susan! Go do Mimi's hair now!" Miyako shouted louder than everybody.

"Yes!" The hairstylist, Susan, ran to Mimi as Mimi also sped to the third chair.

"Mimi!" Izumi called from a certain distance. She walked to Mimi in a black feminine tuxedo. She had her haired tied in a tail on the right side. The white shirt she was wearing was opened till her cleavage. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. You look so amazing." Mimi complimented. She couldn't find any words to describe how feminine and cool in the suit. "Is Hikari here too?"

"Nope! She's keeping an important business man company." Izumi answered.

"What? What does that mean?" Mimi asked as her hair was being done. She looked at Izumi from the mirror.

"Well, this is called buying extra points for us, I suppose. Yura is doing the same thing too. Don't worry about Hikari, she's not doing anything with that man except sitting next to him, accompany him if he needs to get on stage or if he gets interviewed and talking to him." Izumi explained.

"Do you guys do that a lot?"

"Well, pretty often I suppose. Whichever there's an important occasion for someone important to appear, we accompany those man for money and advertisement."

"What are you two doing there talking to freely like that? Lisa, go redo Izumi's lips. She talked so much that it's fading off. I bet she ate something secretly for this lip stick to fade so fast… Don't you ever do that again!" Miyako shouted at Izumi from the other side of the room.

"Yes!" Izumi answered back.

* * *

"Where are our seats?" Taichi tried to search blindly. Their appearance caused a big commotion from the moment they stepped out of their car. All their fans were attacking the four idols from every corner. Thank god, they brought their body guards along with them. The body guards led the way to the Lone Wolves to their seats safely before leaving the room.

"Great! We got the first row seats." Yamato said happily. Even though he wasn't fully recovered from his bruises, he still chose to attend the catwalk. The media finally had a chance to take a few shots of the hurt Yamato and write a page of article on him. "Hey, hey! Takeru. I think I see your goddess with another man." Yamato pocked his brother's arm with his elbow.

"What are you talking about? She's supposed to be on the stage and walk no? How can she be with another man?"

"I'm serious. You see that girl with the white open backed dress?"

"What are you two talking about? I want to know too." Taichi slipped his head closer to the brothers' to listen as Kouji just sat there quietly.

"I think I see your sister holding a man in his forty's over there." Yamato said pointing the other direction of the room.

"What? That's impossible!" Taichi muttered. Both Taichi and Takeru lifted their heads a little higher when they finally spotted Hikari talking and laughing with a man in his forty's. Taichi's jaw dropped open widely as Takeru fell on the back of his chair.

"Hey… Tai?" Yamato shook Taichi a couple of times.

"………."

"Takeru?" Yamato patted Takeru on the head.

"………."

"I think they're over shocked." Kouji said coldly avoiding to look at Taichi and Takeru.

"This is impossible. My dear sister. My cute little sister. What are you doing? Come back to me. If you are in need of money, your brother, me, will gladly give you his whole fortune. No… there must be another explication." Taichi muttered quietly in his seat as he stared into space."

"Quiet muttering to yourself like that. You're annoying me. You should just go ask her when she show is over. Hikari isn't that type of person anyway." Kouji said as he hit Taichi's head.

"Why is she with another man? Am I not good enough for her? Maybe I can't give her what she needs. That's impossible. I care for her so much. I have plenty of money too. What am I missing? Experience… yes. This must be it. She must think I don't have enough experience." Takeru muttered silently in his seat.

"Takeru, snap out of it. Want me to ask Mimi about it for you? It would give me a perfect occasion to talk to Mimi." Yamato told Takeru happily.

The host of the night stood up in the stage and the lights in the room all shut, only leaving the spot light on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome all. The show is going to begin shortly after we introduce our special guests tonight. They will judge the show tonight, Mr. Haru, Mr. Brown, Mrs. Walker, Mr. Toshiyo and Mrs. Caucci." The six judges waved at the crowd from their seats. "Well, let's not wait any longer and let the show begin."

One by one, the models of the night walked out showing what they got.

"I feel so nervous Izumi. What if I fall?" Mimi asked nervously as she grabbed on Izumi.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine. Miyako said we can walk out together if that helps you feel better. We do match. When we'll pause in the front, just do like what Miyako told you to and I'll match you up."

"Okay. Thanks Izumi. I don't know what I'll do without you." Mimi felt a little more relieved.

"Let's do it. It's our turn now."

Izumi and Mimi walked in the stage elegantly. Izumi synchronized her footsteps with Mimi's as Mimi walked nervously on the stage. Her mind went completely blank until she spotted Yamato. She got a hold of herself back thinking she mustn't make a fool out of herself in front of Yamato. Mimi's first walk went perfectly. Miyako was glad to see that Mimi did better than she thought. As soon as Mimi got back, Miyako made the girls dressed into the next outfit. To their surprised, they came across Sora, who was wearing a slightly over sized red tunic with a side tied in a small knot, a pair of black shirts and Chinese shoes. Mimi and Sora stared at each other as they passed by. Before Mimi knew it, she tripped on a black bracelet left on the floor. Mimi fell down helplessly. Everybody stared at her. Izumi helped Mimi up as Mimi picked up the bracelet on the floor.

"Oups. I think that's mine. How nice of you, Mimi. Picking my bracelet up for me." Sora smirked. _Why did I do this? Somehow, I didn't felt enough confidence today. Is it because of her? Even if it is… I shouldn't have done that. What got me… No… she asked for it. She is the one who played with my friendship. I mustn't feel bad._

"You…" Izumi was about to jumped on Sora when Miyako interrupt.

"Izumi, hold it. Well, Sora, you should be careful next time." Miyako grabbed the bracelet from Mimi and handed back to Sora.

"Miyako, why didn't you…" Before Mimi could finish, Miyako shook her head.

"You wouldn't want to pick a fight here. I don't want any of you to end up with bruises. The show must go on. If they don't fight fairly than, let them. You just try to win it and shut her up."

"Okay." Izumi and Mimi said together. As Mimi tried to head back to the dressing room, she suddenly stopped.

"What is it Mimi?" Izumi asked.

"Miyako, I don't think the show can go on with me."

"What?" Miyako asked with a serious face.

"I don't think my knee is alright." Mimi stared down at her left knee.

"Oh shit." Izumi covered her mouth in shock. Mimi's knee was bright red and swollen.

"No… not at this time. Someone, bring Mimi to the infirmary." Miyako ordered.

"Sorry… If only I paid more attention." Mimi looked down.

"Don't be. I'm glad that's its nothing more severe than a swollen knee." Miyako hugged her cousin. "Now go and rest. Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm counting on you for the rest."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Ahh… Mimi is hurt… Evil Sora… poor her… she is possessed by her own evil side. Anyway! Please wait for the next chapter! 


End file.
